


Nightmare Remedy

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: In this fic, Michael came back to the Academy with Cordelia after Ms. Mead's death. He becomes attached to Cordelia and shows up to her bedroom late at night regularly because of nightmares. This time something has changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had requests for more Michael/Cordelia, I hope this satisfied. Let me know what you think.

Michael had come back to the Academy with Cordelia over three months ago. Myrtle had given her a disapproving look when she first showed back up with him. “Delia, do you honestly believe you can convert the Antichrist?” the older witch had asked her. Cordelia knew there was humanity in him, he wouldn’t have been so distraught over Ms. Mead’s death otherwise. He just needed proper guidance.  

With an Academy full of young female witches, Michael’s presence had caused quite the disturbance. Many of them were afraid of him and tried to steer clear of him. Others gawked at him and tried to flirt. Michael being upset and fragile, Cordelia had told them all to give him some space, to be friendly but not in his face. She didn’t lie to them, there was a threat of danger, but she assured them that herself and the Council would handle it if there were any warning signs that he was going to attack.

Michael did not socialize well with the witches. He tended to stay to himself and when the girls would try to flirt with him, he was noticeably uncomfortable. The girls had mostly stopped, both to Michael’s lack of receptance and Cordelia’s scolding. Cordelia seemed to be the one he was most drawn to. She worked with him daily to try to help him learn how to control his emotions so that he wouldn’t use his dark powers.

He would often stare at her intently when she was trying to help him manage his powers. When he would stare at her like that, she could feel his eyes boring into her. She had turned her head and caught his eyes roaming her body numerous times. When that happened, she would try to get his attention back on the task at hand and she would make sure to keep her distance from him, making sure not to get within arm’s reach.

It was a very different story during the nights that he would show up at her bedroom. He claimed to have very intense nightmares and he would show up distraught and in tears. The nightmares were supposedly about seeing Ms. Mead’s burning body on the stake. Cordelia had been extremely reluctant to let him in the first few times, after all she was the one who had the woman killed.

She figured he wanted to exact revenge for his beloved Ms. Mead, but he didn’t try anything. Cordelia also had the thought that letting him into her bedroom could be misconstrued by her students, but she had done the same thing for the girls whenever they were having a rough time. She tried to separate the fact that he was male, because when she would let him in, she would end up comforting him by letting him cuddle against her in her bed until he fell asleep. She knew that could quickly get out of hand if she didn’t put that thought out of her mind.

She values herself as a nurturing Supreme, she’d cuddled the girls the same way. None of the girls had ever showed up over a few times though, Michael showed up three times a week. On varying days, not to be seen as scheduled occurrences. There’d be a knock at her door, a crying Michael welcomed into her room, and the two of their bodies entangled under her covers as she shushed him.

Tonight, they were in that very position. They were facing each other. Michael’s head was resting on chest and Cordelia gently stroked at the back of his head while her other arm was wrapped around his neck as she soothed him with comforting words. Michael had a leg between hers. His tears had stopped some time ago, he still had his arm draped across her waist. He had calmed down from his nightmare, but tonight something was different.

Cordelia had stopped speaking, surely, she didn’t just feel what she thinks she felt. There it was again. She looked down, seeing it happen this time. Michael was gently nipping at her breast and nipple through her thin nightshirt. The material was so thin that she could practically feel it as though she had nothing on.

His cheek went back to press against her chest while his arm that was across her waist slid down and his finger edged under the waistband of her silky pajama pants. This couldn’t be happening, she had to stop him. She was naïve to think that doing this wouldn’t cause an issue at some point.

She felt his hand slide down inside her underwear. His leg between hers holding her open enough to give him access. His finger poked around her clit before grazing over in. She felt his finger poking around and exploring her folds. He worked his finger down to her entrance and circled around it before slowly pushing his finger in. She wasn’t wet and against her better judgement she didn’t stop him, she just let him explore.

He wiggled his finger around inside before pulling it back out. His finger ran up her slit and started prodding at her clit again. He stroked it here and there. Then, it happened. He stroked right over top of a spot that made the muscles in her legs tense up, which he could feel, and a light gasp escaped her lips.

 _Shit_. How was she supposed to stop him when he kept softly stroking the spot, making her body want to beg for more, more, more? His finger traveled down her slit to her entrance again. This time she unwrapped her leg from his and planted her foot on the mattress, spreading herself open for his wondering touch.

His finger glided into her, meeting wetness this time. He thrusted a few times and then wiggled in around while it was buried knuckle deep in her. He twisted it around and bumped _that_ spot that made Cordelia lightly moan. His finger pulled out and went back to her clit, coating it with her wetness.

Michael quickly found just the right spot again, he knew it thanks to Cordelia’s moans, and started rubbing it harsher and faster than before. Cordelia’s fingers grabbed into his hair, the amount of pressure he was applying was making her legs shake a bit. He shifted his body and she could feel his boner on her thigh.

That finger was giving her clit just the right treatment. When she moaned, his finger slowed down. Internally, she wanted to scream, but instead she was quiet. He pulled his face away from her chest to raise up and look into her eyes. “Let me put my cock inside you,” he said in almost a groan. Cordelia felt her eyes practically roll back as she enthusiastically said, “Yes, yes!”

He pulled back from her enough so that they could quickly undress each other. He put a hand on the bed beside either side of her head. He was kneeling between her legs, hovering over her. She grabbed onto his shoulder blades and he leaned down and caught her lips in a hungry, rough kiss. Their tongues worked together briefly before he pulled back, biting her lip. He moved his lower body down to hers.

His eyes met hers as he roughly rammed into her. Her eyes squeezed shut momentarily as she bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming and her left hand came around to grip tightly to the top of his shoulder. She knew she couldn’t be loud with all the girls hear. She opened her eyes as Michael pulled all the way out and did it again.

He groaned and she quickly shushed him, “Shh, we can’t be loud, they’ll be able to hear us.” But _damn_ , if he kept fucking her like that she didn’t know if she could be quiet herself. He pulled all the way out of her and harshly pushed back inside again and again. She saw him biting his lip too and his eyelids had gotten heavy with ecstasy.

Cordelia’s nails dug into his skin on his shoulder and shoulder blade. She figured that had to be painful for him but felt like screams would flow out of her like a dam breaking if she let go. She squeezed her knees tight against his hips as she kept her toes curled, trying to hold the sounds in. 

He stopped pulling out all of the way, now his cock never completely left her as he gave her a good pounding. She could feel the ache deep inside her from how long and thick he was. A delicious ache, one that she’d thought Hank had given her, but even he wasn’t big enough to cause an ache quite like this.

His thrusts never let up, got harder even, and he dropped down to his forearm while his right hand snaked down to play with her clit again. He rubbed it just how he’d learned that she liked it and her lips parted to whisper, “ _Michael_ …”

Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to hold on and not scream his name so loudly that the pictures rattled on the wall. He must could sense it because he hungrily kissed her lips and stuck his tongue in her mouth to try to drown out any sounds that may sneak out. She let the feelings overtake her as he did so. She fully focused on his finger furiously and relentlessly rubbing her clit and his powerful thick cock pounding into her so hard that she knew she wouldn’t be able to properly sit the next morning.

She managed to kiss him back and then her whole world exploded. Her lips pulled back behind her teeth into a breathy moan that turned into a high-pitched moan, if Michael’s tongue wouldn’t have been in her mouth, she’s sure she would’ve woken everyone up. Her nails dug into him harder and her back arched.

Her back was arched so sharply that the back of her head was barely touching the mattress. She couldn’t take it, surely this amount of pleasure was too good to be true. Michael wrapped his arm under her back and made sure to keep his tongue in her mouth, if how tightly clenched she was around him was any indicator to how loud she would be, he knew better than to remove it.

Cordelia’s eyes shut as she felt bliss, true bliss. Was it even possible that the Antichrist could make her feel like she was in Heaven?

She finally started coming back down. Michael’s finger relieved itself from her clit. She felt another harsh pump and she could feel warm liquid shoot up in her from Michael. Her teeth rattled from the grunt that ripped out of his throat. Then, he stilled inside her as his tongue found its way back to his own mouth. They looked each other in the eye as he slowly pulled out of her. He climbed off of her and laid down at her side, where he was before. They ended up cuddling until they both found sleep like they always did when he had a nightmare, only this time they were cuddling naked.


	2. Nightmares to Booty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes to Cordelia's room for more than just nightmares.

Michael was fucking her three, four, sometimes five times a week. Each week three of those times he would seek her out for his nightmares. If he showed up extra times, Cordelia would open her door to find him with a serious look on his face and a glint of lust in his eyes. She would let him in either way and it always ended with him fucking the absolute shit out of her.

It had been a long time since Cordelia had been fucked on such a regular basis. Michael was young but there was something so powerful about him in the bedroom. Letting him have his way with her was more satisfying than she had expected. And he was so big.

He always left her sore and she could tell where he'd been for days afterward. Which was the reason why the five times a week weeks were a little too much for her. They rarely happened. She needed time to recuperate from his savage beatings. Cordelia recounted the first week she had let him fuck her five times, on consecutive nights too. Myrtle had come to her office to discuss an important matter involving the Coven. When Cordelia had let her in and walked back over to sit down across from her, the older witch asked, "Are you alright, Dear, you're limping?" Cordelia had just said, "Yes," and brushed her off.

Here he is tonight. Not because of a nightmare but because he just wanted to ravage her again. She couldn't help but think that he was taking all of his aggression out on her, but if this is how he was doing it, she wouldn't complain.

They'd started out with her on her back. Michael had flipped her and pulled her up to her knees. His right hand was holding tightly to her hip and he was pulling her hair with his other hand. Cordelia bit down on her bottom lip and fisted the sheets as he made her roughly take every inch of him. If she had to guess, she'd say he had to have ten glorious inches.

All she knew for a fact was that he was hitting that spot inside her that was making her wiggle back into him because she was just so close. She felt his hand leave her hair to grip onto her hip. His right hand, that had been on her other hip, reached around and started violently flicking her clit.

She closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lip again. They always tried to stay quiet, but she could hear Michael panting behind her. She knew it had to be tiring to fuck someone so fiercely for so long, and when she felt his cock start twitching inside her, she knew he was going to cum at any second.

The thought turned her on even more and pleasure exploded inside her, making her feel like she was on the euphoric high of her life. She felt his cum shoot deep inside her as she clenched around him. A small whine slipped its way out from between her swollen lips. She tightened around him one last time.

Michael slumped against her back as he breathed hard trying to get over how great of an orgasm he just had. He thought Cordelia felt great and he left his cock buried inside her until he started to go soft, even then he stayed buried in her a little longer than necessary before finally pulling out in a slow manner.

It was a strange feeling for Cordelia to suddenly not be filled up with him anymore, but now she just felt like going to sleep, Michael had worn her out. Michael had crawled over to her side and they both got under the covers and laid down. They cuddled naked and fell asleep quickly after the session they’d just had.

During the mornings, Cordelia would wake up early enough to send Michael to his room so he could change before any of the witches woke up. She still helped him with controlling his emotions and powers every day. They usually acted normal during the day and no one seemed to know about their nighttime rendezvous.

Today though, Michael was being grabby. Grabbing Cordelia anywhere he could get ahold of her: her arms, her hips, her stomach, her shoulders…and he was grabbing big handfuls of her ass and boobs.

He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She allowed him to pull her back into the front of his body. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly when she felt his lips on her neck. His right hand came up to fully grab a handful of her boob, she felt her lips part at the action, his rough hold causing something to start stirring in her. She grabbed onto his hand that was still around her waist with one hand, and grabbed his right forearm with her other hand.  

His lips were still on her neck when she felt him rub his boner against her lower back. His lips came up to her ear and he said, “I can’t wait to have you again tonight.”

At exactly that moment, Myrtle slung the door open, “Cordelia, dear-,” she had started. She got quiet when she noticed their compromised position. Cordelia and Michael had jumped away from each other, but not before the older witch had seen everything.

Cordelia looked at her like a deer caught in headlights and softly asked, “Yes, what do you need, Myrtle?” She noticed how Myrtle was eyeing both of them down. The older witch said, “I need to talk to you in private.”

Cordelia led them back to her office while Michael stayed where he was. Inside the office, as soon as Cordelia shut the door, Myrtle asked, “My dear, are you sleeping with him?” Whatever she had originally sought Cordelia out for must not have been that important because the older witch seemed to have completely forgotten about it.

Myrtle was giving her a look, she couldn’t lie to her. Cordelia reluctantly said, “We’ve been sleeping together for a while now.”

“Cordelia…” she said uneasily, “he’s unhinged.”

Cordelia paused before quietly saying, “He seems to be doing better…it’s not that serious.”

“Delia, my dear, you’re sleeping with him…it doesn’t get anymore serious than that.” She paused this time, Cordelia was a grown woman and she couldn’t make her decisions for her. She added, “Just be careful.”

Cordelia nodded and said, “It’s not like he’s a student. But still, don’t tell anybody, ok?”

“Of course not.”


	3. I forgot to hold it in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia didn't stay quiet this time..

Cordelia and Michael had worked their night time trysts up to six nights a week. Ironically Michael had given her Sunday nights off. She let him know that if he had a nightmare, he was still welcome to come to her room, but if he didn't then she wanted a break so that her body could rest. There had been a few Sundays where he had shown up distraught and she'd ended up letting him give her one Hell of a beating. But, besides that he seemed to respect her wishes.

Tonight, it was Thursday, he’d had a nightmare but had gotten over it. He was calming down from them faster now. Shortly after he’d calmed down, he undressed Cordelia and then she undressed him. Her pushed her over to her back and crawled on top on her. He’d let his weight fall down on her as he roughly kissed her and gave her hard thrusts.

After a while, Cordelia was sitting up only on her knees and Michael was behind her. She was moving up and down on him slowly, but his hands were gripping her shoulders harshly. He was pulling her body down and throwing his cock up into her, impaling her with every thrust of her hips.

This was the most power he’d ever let her have in the bedroom. He always had to be in control, setting the pace and choosing the positions. Michael had put her up into this position, but he was letting her somewhat control the pace for now. One night she had crawled over to straddle him while he was on his back. He had immediately grabbed her waist, said, “No,” and thrown her off of him and over to her back. He'd proceeded to get between her legs and dominate her for the next hour and a half.

Cordelia was still moving up and down on him, she was letting quiet moans slip out. She felt Michael stop thrusting and his right hand went down to hold her hip in place. “Stop, I don’t want to cum yet,” she heard him say. He held her still with a hand on her shoulder and a hand on her hip, his grip was so tight that Cordelia knew he would leave bruises, but that wasn’t anything she couldn’t fix with magic later.

It had felt so good that she didn’t want to stop. Michael was still buried inside her and she unconsciously tightened around him. His grip on her got even tighter as he slowly pulled out. He slowly climbed off the bed to stand up beside it. He grabbed Cordelia’s ankle and pulled her leg out, making her fall to her back.

He grabbed her other ankle too and pulled her over to the edge of the bed. Cordelia let him pull her legs straight up into the air and he rested them against his chest. His hands slid down to hold to her calves as he rammed into her.

Cordelia looked into his eyes as he fucked her hard and quick. She could feel him deep inside her in this position. She saw him close his eyes and bite down on his lip from the sensations. When his eyes opened, they were glazed over with lust. Cordelia felt a tingle go down her spine at the expression.

She saw him bring his right hand up to his mouth, and she watched as he pushed his index finger into his mouth to lick and suck on it quickly. Cordelia moaned at the sight. He reached his hand down and his finger quickly found her clit.

He rubbed up and down on it harsh and fast. A loud moan started to escape Cordelia, so she bit her bottom lip. Her hands gripped at the sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. She looked down Michael's body, appreciating it, as she felt him pounding into her and his finger working wonders on her.

"Oh! Fuck!" she moaned before she could stop herself. Her back arched as she clenched around him. Her whole body warmed up as she felt herself still trying to pull him in. Michael grunted and she felt him explode inside her. She came back down, and he pumped her through a few aftershocks before he pulled out of her.

They snuggled under the covers for a few minutes until Cordelia threw the cover back and kissed down his chest and stomach until she reached his cock. She took him in her mouth and went down on him until he got off. She swallowed and relished the way it rolled down her throat.

She crawled up to lay beside him on her back. He leaned over and she felt his hands spread her legs and she planted the bottom of her feet on the bed as he laid down between them. His mouth went around her nipple. He lightly sucked and licked while his hand massaged her other breast.

Cordelia let out a quiet moan. They made eye contact while her nipple was still in his mouth. He pulled away, raised his head up, and said, “You must like everything I do to you; you always react.” Then, his head fell down and his mouth found her other nipple.

She gasped as they maintained eye contact and replied, “I do, you’re great in bed.” He released her nipple and kissed down to her pussy. His hands held her thighs down and apart, holding her in place, as his tongue massaged her clit.

He rolled the hardened bud around with his tongue. Cordelia’s right hand went down to hold to the back of his head as she tried to stay quiet. His tongue felt exquisite and when he sucked her clit into his mouth she whimpered, “ _Ohh, Michael_.”

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she tried to grind up into his mouth, but he held her down so she couldn’t move. He swirled his tongue around fast as he harshly sucked. He felt Cordelia’s free hand grab onto the back of his. He decided to give her some extra “umph”, so he nipped at her a few times, causing a desperate whine to escape her.

Michael pulled away and asked, “Does that feel good, Cordelia?” She looked down at him and whined out, “Yes,” not caring how needy she sounded, she just needed him to keep going. He gave her a devious smile before diving back into his work.

Cordelia’s eyes rolled back, her hold on the back of his head and her grip on his hand both tightened. His treatment to her clit got rougher and she felt her back arch up off the bed. She whined, “ _Fuck! Please…I need you.”_

His tongue worked faster, and he nipped at her more often, it didn’t take long for him to have her gasping and her hips trying to move up off the bed. He firmly held her down so that she would know she would just have to lay there and take it. She might be the Supreme and think she was in control during the day, but she was his to play with at night.

He made his tongue even harsher, knowing that would do the trick. Sure enough, her back arched again and she moaned as her orgasm hit her in waves. Her grip on him got even tighter as she held his head in place. Her eyes shut at the intense pleasure. She momentarily forgot about all the other witches who were within earshot, she moaned and whined through the remainder of her orgasm.

Michael didn’t slow down until she came back to her senses. She let go of him and he slowly situated himself to lay down beside her. He pulled the cover up over them and they cuddled. He said, “You realize you were loud this time, right?” Cordelia quickly thought about how many other witches’ rooms were on the same floor. “Shit…it just felt so good that I forgot to hold it in.”

He squeezed her closer to him and teasingly said, “It’ll be ok, they might just think you were in here masturbating.” They both chuckled and she playfully said, “Shut up.” They cuddled until they fell asleep.

It was around noon the next day. Cordelia was in her office; throughout the morning she had noticed a few looks and whispers from some of the witches. She was glad that no one had said anything yet, but she figured that was just a matter of time.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. It was Madison, Queenie, and Myrtle, they had come to give her some paperwork. Cordelia took it and acted normal, hoping they didn’t hear anything the night before. She sat the papers down on her desk and when she looked up, she noticed the two younger witches giving her an amused look, she knew they were about to give her some shit.

Madison was the first to speak, “What’s wrong Cordy, can’t you stand up?” she had asked with a smirk. Cordelia nonchalantly asked, “What do you mean?” Queenie spoke up, “Girl, we could hear you last night.”

Cordelia furrowed her brow, acting like she didn’t know what they were talking about. Madison said, “You can act like you don’t know what we’re talking about if you want to, but we all heard you getting dicked down last night.” She smirked and continued, “Whoever it was, it sounded like he had an amazing dick if we had to judge from your reaction.”

“Girls, nothing happened,” Cordelia said.

“That’s a load of shit,” Queenie laughed out as Madison joined her with a giggle.

Cordelia stood up to shoo them out of her office. She stepped around the desk and motioned them toward the door with her arm. “Oh look! She can stand!” Queenie said in a fake surprised voice as the two girls laughed.

“And walk!” Madison added with her own fake voice as Cordelia led them to the door. When Cordelia got them into the hallway, she looked at Madison and teased, “You’re not that great of an actress.” She watched the girl’s face drop and she quickly shut the door on them.

She walked back over to sit behind her desk, she knew Myrtle would say something about the incident. Cordelia motioned to the chair across from her desk, “Sit down.”  Myrtle sat down and Cordelia said, “Go ahead and say whatever you’re thinking, I know you’re thinking of something.” She kept her voice light; she knew the older witch was just protective and concerned.

Myrtle said, “I didn’t realize you were still sleeping with him. It’s been a while now.” Cordelia nodded and Myrtle continued, “Does that not get in the way of you trying to help him? What’s it going to be like if you stop, is he going to go crazy and try to kill everyone?”

Cordelia was quiet at first, she had to admit she hadn’t thought about that. She didn’t plan on stopping any time soon, though. She finally said, “I actually think it’s getting his aggression out.” She felt herself blush as she added, “This is going to sound crude but…he takes control and gives it to me hard almost every night. He’s getting a lot of aggression out of his system.”

Cordelia could feel her heart beating fast, she felt like she’d just told her mother about how hard she was getting fucked. It was strange because she knew her real mother wouldn’t have given a rat’s ass, but Myrtle felt like the mother she never had.

Myrtle looked down briefly and took a deep breath, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation too. She met Cordelia’s eyes and said, “It’s not my business what you do with your body, but I can’t help but feel that something bad is going to come out of this.”

“I understand your concern, but he hasn’t been acting out. There haven’t been any problems with him.”

Myrtle said, “So you say, but what do you expect to happen when the girls find out? I’m not trying to be mean dear, but do you think they will look at their Supreme the same way after finding out that you’re sleeping with the Antichrist? I’ve already seen some of them give you looks this morning after hearing you last night, I’m afraid it’ll only get worse when they realize who’s in your bedroom.”

She added, “Delia, when you lose their trust it will be extremely difficult to regain it.”

Cordelia digested everything she was saying, it did make sense that they would be wary of her for a while when they did find out, and it was bound to happen sooner or later. She said, “I still maintain my Supreme duties and I’m there for all of my girls. I see how that could make them second guess me, but if they find out they’ll just have to realize that they can still trust me. They’re smart, they would be able to see that.”

Myrtle gave her an unconvinced looked, “If that’s what you honestly think, but I suggest that you don’t let them find out.”

Cordelia nodded and said, “Note taken, I’ll make sure we both stay quiet.” She stood up and Myrtle followed suit. Cordelia went over and opened the door, “I don’t mean to kick you out but I have to get started on that paperwork.”  


	4. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Michael and Cordelia start having sex more frequently and Cordelia can barely walk, the girls get curious.

Cordelia was alone with Michael, helping him with controlling his emotions and powers like always. She turned her back for two seconds, and when she turned back around, she saw Michael locking the door. He walked back over to her with an aroused look in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her back, she could feel her ass touching the edge of the table. He had that dominant feel about him that had been reserved for her bedroom. Cordelia brought her forearms up to his chest to try to hold him back. His head tilted to the side slightly as his eyes raked down her face and chest slowly.

He started to lean in for a kiss and Cordelia tried to hold him back with her arms and said, “Not now, wait until tonight.”

“But I want you now,” he said as he caught her lips in a hungry kiss. She kissed him back, meeting his desire. His hands pulled her dress up to pull at her thong. She broke the kiss and tried to resist by saying, “What if someone comes looking for us?”

He bent down to help her step out of her thong. “They won’t.” He kissed her again before turning her around and pushing her back down slightly. Her palms fell on top of the table in front of her to steady herself. She felt his fingers go inside her and bit her lip.

He undid his pants and his fingers were quickly replaced with his cock when he was met with wetness. His hands were on her hips, holding her dress up, as he started fucking her good and hard. Cordelia’s eyes closed as she kept biting her lip to keep from making any noise.

Michael’s hands went under her dress again and they ran up her body to roughly grab her boobs. His hands ran up to grab her bra straps and he jerked them down, followed by jerking the cups down. Cordelia’s lips popped open to let a small whine out as his hands harshly dug into her boobs.

His body stayed close to hers as he picked up his pace, he was fucking her hard and fast as his hands harshly played with her boobs and nipples. Cordelia’s head leaned back at the delicious ache. She heard Michael groan and felt him twitching inside her as he came. She felt his right hand fall to her clit. He played with it while pinching her nipple and thrusting hard.

Cordelia gasped and her toes curled as she tried to keep from moaning out. She started contracting around him as she felt all the nerve endings in her body come alive. She badly wanted to scream his name, but she knew better.

When she came back down, Michael slowly pulled out. He pushed fully inside her one last time, causing a surprised gasp, as he smirked to himself. He pulled out again and fixed his pants back. Cordelia fixed her bra and slowly bent down to pick her thong up, feeling hands squeeze her ass as she did so, and she put it back on.

Later, Cordelia was in her office working on paperwork. There was a knock on her door and Michael appeared inside immediately after, not giving her time to invite him in, and he shut and locked the door.

She gave him a look when he stopped to stand directly beside her desk. He stepped over and pulled her up by her upper arms. He said, “Why are you looking at me like that? Don’t you want me to fuck you again?”

He pulled her around the desk with him and over so that they were standing in front of a chair that Cordelia kept in her office. She finally said, “I have stuff I have to get done. I can’t do it if you keep trying to fuck me.”

He pushed her hair behind her shoulder, held onto the side of her neck with his left hand, and started kissing and nibbling at it. He used his other arm to wrap around her waist and pull her into him. Her hands clung onto his bicep and side as her breathing became labored. Michael knew he had her where he wanted her.

Michael pulled away to pull her dress up over her head. He let it fall in the floor and Cordelia rushed to unbutton his shirt and let it join the dress in the floor. She kissed at his chest and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She whipped his cock out and dropped to her knees and began sucking on it as she stimulated him with her hand simultaneously.

He groaned and pulled her up, he finished undressing her. She turned his body so she could push him down on the chair. She straddled him and kissed him. Her tongue made its way into his mouth as she sank down on him, a breathy moan going straight into his mouth.

She moved up and down on him a few times, then she felt his hands grab the back of her thighs to hold her up, making her stop the movements. She pulled her mouth away from his, she needed to feel him. She whispered, “ _Let me…please_.” She desperately wanted to ride him to her heart’s content.

He said, “No.” He held her in place as he threw himself up into her repeatedly. She quietly moaned because it felt great. He assaulted her like that for awhile before pulling her off his cock, standing up, and walking over to let her ass fall onto the edge of her desk.

Cordelia wrapped her left arm around his neck and held onto his bicep with her right hand. Michael’s hands pulled her legs up to wrap around his hips, he kept his hands on her thighs. He penetrated her with his long, thick shaft.

He pounded into her as hard and fast as he could. Wanting to make her visibly affected when she tried to walk afterwards. Cordelia let out a quiet moan. She leaned in to nibble and suck on his neck. Her mouth trailed down to his shoulder and she bit down hard as she felt fireworks explode behind her eyelids.

Her legs squeezed against him as he continued ramming her through it. She hadn’t even been aware of when her eyelids fell shut, she guessed it was when her pussy started contracting violently around him. She bit down on him even harder as a muffled moan was heard, she came hard.

Michael gave her even harder thrusts, so hard she didn’t think it was possible, and he came in her for the second time that day.

He stilled inside her and she pulled back to look into his eyes, her teeth finally leaving his skin. They were both breathing heavily. Michael leaned down to her ear and whispered, “The only reason you cum so hard is because you know I won’t let you have control.”

That night, Michael showed up at her room and gave it to her hard again. He left her extremely sore, and the next day she had difficulty walking. That’s how her life went for well over a week with Michael now fucking her three times a day.

When she was questioned about why she seemed to have such a hard time walking by some of her original girls, she blamed it on her mattress being shitty. It really wasn’t and she knew the excuse wasn’t really believable, but she couldn’t think of any other excuse when first asked so she stuck to her story.

It was late at night and almost everyone was in bed, except for Madison and Queenie that is. They were in the kitchen drinking some liquor that they had kept hidden from the other witches, not wanting to share. They were both drunk.

Queenie said, “C-Cordelia sssure has been acting sstrange,” slurring her words.

Madison replied, “Her bullshit excuse is obvious. She’s clearly getting her brains fucked out.”

Queenie laughed too loudly for it to be so late, “That’s w-what I wass thinking.”

“I wonder how she keeps getting laid and we haven’t caught the guy sneaking in and out,” Madison wondered out loud.

Queenie laughed again as gears turned in Madison’s head. Queenie got better control of her words and said, “This guy must have a huge dick if she can’t even walk properly.”

Madison’s face lit up, “Holy Fuck! I bet she’s up there fucking him right now. Let’s go find out who he is.”

“And how the Hell do you plan on doing that?”

Madison grabbed her hand and transmutated them outside Cordelia’s bedroom door. She gently tried the doorknob, “Shit it’s locked… I know, lets transmutate to her bathroom and sneak a peek.”

Queenie whispered a little too loudly, “Ew, Bitch. I’m not sure I want to see Cordelia having sex.”

Madison shot her a mean look and whispered, “Aren’t you curious to see who this mystery man is? Be quiet and listen, you can hear her bed rocking. He’s in there right now.”

They got quiet, put their ears to the door, and listened. They could hear the rocking and small moans and pants. Curiosity got the best of Queenie and she said, “Ok, but if she catches us, I’m blaming this on you.”

Madison gave her a mischievous grin and grabbed her hand. She transmutated them inside Cordelia’s bathroom, their asses were saved by the door being shut, which their drunk minds hadn’t thought of before.

They looked at each other and quietly chuckled. They got down on their knees and crawled to the door, thinking it would be less obvious when they cracked the door open. Madison reached up and grabbed the doorknob.

They heard a muffled moan from Cordelia and figured they would be distracted, so Madison eased the door open. The two of them peeked out the crack in the door to see Cordelia laying on her back on the side of the bed with her feet planted on the edge of it. The guy had his feet on the floor, but he was leaning down over top of Cordelia, kissing her with his tongue stuck down her throat.

His hands were planted on the bed while Cordelia’s were all over him, grasping at his face and shoulders. Their jaws dropped at how hard he was fucking her. When his face tilted up slightly, they saw that it was Michael. Before she could stop herself, Queenie yelled, “Oh shit!”

Cordelia and Michael quickly broke the kiss, their eyes went into Madison and Queenie’s direction. Cordelia screamed, “Fuck, Girls! What are you doing?”

Madison covered her mouth with one hand and tried to shut the door with her other hand, but her hand slipped, and the door pushed open. They were caught and suddenly this didn’t seem like such a good idea anymore. Not knowing what else to do, they stood up awkwardly, but couldn’t manage to tear their eyes away from the scene in front of them.

Michael pulled out of Cordelia and stood up. Both Madison and Queenie looked at his dick, trying to be discrete, but both of their eyes bugged out. Michael used his powers to bring his pajama pants to him and he quickly put them on. Cordelia waved her hand, bringing a robe to her hand, and she put it on just as quickly.

Madison and Queenie awkwardly averted their gazes. Michael cleared his throat and looked at Cordelia, “I’m going to go back to my room.”

“Yeah, you should do that,” Cordelia replied. He left and Cordelia looked back at the girls, “We’ll talk tomorrow. I’m too tired to do this right now.”

They looked at her and nodded. Madison said, “Well, I guess we should get back to our rooms too.” She took Queenie’s hand and transmutated them out.


	5. Submit or Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout of being caught & Cordelia takes control

Instead of transmutating Queenie and herself to one of their own rooms, Madison popped them into the middle of Zoe’s room. They were dying to fill Zoe in, and they knew they could trust her to keep it a secret. They rushed over to her bed and shook her awake.

Zoe’s opened her eyes groggily. She could smell alcohol on them. “What? Can’t you guys get drunk without bothering me?” she asked in a sleepy voice. They let go of her but sat down beside her. “Oh my God, you’ll never believe what we just saw,” Madison said.

Madison and Queenie had peaked her interest. Zoe sat up, “What?”

“Michael was knocking Cordelia’s lights out. He was banging her hard,” Queenie said. Zoe’s eyes widen, never in a million years would she think that’s what they were going to say.

“Really?”

“Totally, and his dick is huge. It’s this big,” Madison said as she held her hands out in front of her trying to show Zoe how big it was. Zoe watched her and said, “Shit. I didn’t expect that to ever happen.”

“Neither did we,” Queenie said.

“Wait, how did you guys catch them?”

They recounted their story to Zoe, who gave them a disapproving look. “You totally invaded her privacy.”

The next morning, Cordelia called her original girls into her office. Which were Madison, Queenie, Zoe, and Misty. She also called for Mallory and Coco because they were very close to her too. When all the girls walked through the open door of her office, they saw Myrtle already standing beside her. Cordelia had told Myrtle about what happened before she'd called for them. “Shut the door,” Cordelia asked as Coco was the last one in.

There were enough chairs pulled out for all of them. “Hello, girls. Please, have a seat.” They all sat down. Myrtle pulled a chair over and sat down beside where Cordelia stood. Cordelia then leaned back against the edge of her desk, barely sitting on it.

She looked at each of them and said, “A situation occurred last night that has caused me to address this issue.” Her gaze lingered on Madison and Queenie at her statement. She let her eyes wonder to the other girls and said, “This may seem inappropriate for me, as your Supreme, to tell you, but it could cause an uproar in the Coven if it gets out.”

They were all listening to her intently. “I have been intimate with Michael on many occasions.” Cordelia watched Coco, Mallory, and Misty’s jaws drop from shock. Zoe didn’t seem surprised, Cordelia figured Madison and Queenie had spilled the beans to her. Even the girls that already knew were still hanging on her every word.

Cordelia continued, “Myrtle already knew. Madison and Queenie transmutated into my room uninvited…you can piece together what happened there. I figured I should go ahead and let you all know since you’re important members of this Coven and because I would like to think we are all close. Michael and I are still intimate. I would like to ask you all to keep this under wraps as not to cause mistrust within the Coven.”

After getting slightly over the shock, Misty said, “Of course, Delia.” The other witches nodded in agreement. Coco asked, “Are you two like dating or…”

“Or just fucking,” Madison finished for her after she didn’t have enough nerve to ask what they were all wondering. Cordelia felt uncomfortable and looked at Myrtle before looking back at them. She answered, “Uh, well…no, we’re not dating. I know you all are probably upset and wary of me since he’s the Antichrist, but I haven’t seen him as a threat to us for a while now.”

“Stop, Miss Cordelia. We trust you. We know you’d never put us in danger,” Mallory said, “It’s your business what you do with him.”

“She’s right. I was shocked when Madison and Queenie came to me last night, but I know you’re a trustworthy Supreme. And you don’t have to worry, we won’t tell the others,” Zoe said.

Cordelia actually smiled at the kind words; this was going better than she thought it would. “Thank you.”

Madison spoke up, “We don’t care who you let fuck you. We’re just surprised.” Then, she started talking more to the other girls when she said, “You bitches should have seen them last night. It looked like it felt good.”

“Madison, no,” Cordelia had to bring out her authoritative voice, “They don’t need to know the details. By the way, you and Queenie are on kitchen clean-up duty the rest of the week for popping in on me like that, and I’ll make sure you don’t use magic to get it done.”

“But,” they both started to argue.

“No buts,” Cordelia sternly replied.

Queenie quickly added, "But Madison's the one that wanted to see who the guy was in your bedroom. I just went along with it."

Cordelia focused solely on her, "Again, no buts." 

That night after Cordelia enforced her punishment on Queenie and Madison, she headed to her room for the night. She took a shower, dried her hair, put on her silk pajamas, and settled in her bed. Not long after, there was a knock at her door. She got up to answer it, no surprise- it was Michael.

She let him in and told him about the meeting she had with the girls. “We still need to keep it a secret from the others.” Michael was sitting up beside her on the bed, holding to her arms as he grinded his boner against her leg, “Whatever you say.”

They undressed each other. Cordelia felt more confident and powerful since her girls took the news so well. She decided it was time to exercise her power with Michael, she wasn’t going to be so submissive to him anymore. And if he didn’t like it, it would be his loss.

She was half sitting and half laying against the headboard underneath Michael as they roughly and hungrily made out. She brought her hand up from his bicep to forcefully push his shoulder back. His body leaned back, he was caught off guard and she took the opportunity to flip him over to his back.

She straddled him and looked down at him. He was looking at her almost angrily. He grabbed her hips so she couldn’t move. “What are you doing?” he huffed. She planted her hands on his chest and firmly said, “I’m taking control.”

He looked at her amusingly- almost mockingly. “You know that’s not how this works.”

“You’re going to submit to me tonight or you’re going back to your room.” His expression only softened a little. She was going to show him how much he needed her. She let her right hand slowly trail down his body, letting her nails gently scratch his skin.

She reached her hand down between them and wrapped it around his cock. He was already hard from the undressing and making out. That was one good thing about him being young, he could get hard almost immediately. She could use that to her advantage tonight.

She started stroking him, her hand moving torturously slow up and down his length. She kept her eyes on Michael’s. She heard and watched him as he took a deep breath. She started moving her hand faster, but still slowly. She tightened her grip. He grunted and she watched him bite down on his lip, he was determined not to let her know how much she was affecting him. Cordelia sensed it.

She slowed her strokes. He groaned out a frustrating sound. She sternly said, “All you have to do is loosen your grip and I’ll give you the ride of your life.” He looked conflicted, like he was dying to give her this, and like he also didn’t want to give up the control he’d established in the bedroom.

Cordelia let her hand pick up speed, she was now stroking him nice and fast. She felt his hands loosen on her hips. She had to bite back a smirk. She let her hand rest around his base and lined her opening up with his tip. She had her eyes trained on his as she slowly sank down on him. They both let out a gasp at the contact. She wasn’t going to let him regret this decision.

Her hand planted itself on his chest again.  She slowly moved her hips around in a circular motion, testing out the friction. Her clit bumped against him. She let out a light moan. She involuntarily tightened around him, causing him to groan.

It was good, but she needed to feel his cock going in and out of her. She started raising herself up and sinking down on him. She was finally getting the chance to ride his mighty cock and she wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste. She gradually let her pace get faster and harsher until she was working so hard that she was dripping with sweat.

Her hair was matting to her face and forehead. She kept her eyes locked with his, but she could make out that he was biting his lip to keep his grunts under control. Cordelia’s eyes fluttered and she sucked her lip between her own teeth. She couldn’t stop after she’d set this divine pace. _Fuck_ , it felt good!

She was making his cock hit inside her so deeply, she could feel herself throbbing around him. Michael was looking at her like she was a goddess. He started twitching inside her. He didn’t want to orgasm without her.

He broke his hold on her left hip to put his hand to more important use. He cupped her and let his finger rub continuously and harshly at her clit. “Fuck!” This time the curse escaped her lips. She furrowed her brow and let her nails dig into his chest so she could contain her cries of raw pleasure.

She felt the tension release in hard-hitting waves. Her teeth dug into her lip once again as she spasmed around him uncontrollably. She was so high she felt like she was in another world. Her head fell back, and her eyes closed.

Michael thought the woman above him was unbelievably sexy. He let her ride him to her hearts content and it paid off because now she was contracting around him so deliciously. He unloaded in her what seemed to be an unusual amount. He didn’t recall ever cumming this much at one time. She’d opened his eyes to the possibilities that could occur when he let her have her way.

Cordelia felt his sperm shoot up inside her. It kept coming and cumming. Her pussy squeezed around him a few more times and then she returned to her senses. She brought her head forward to look down at him as she rose and fell on him slowly a couple more times. He looked like he’d just had the time of his life and the orgasm of his life. She knew there was no doubt that she looked the same way.

His hand that was cupping her pulled away and he stroked at her cheek before pulling her hair off her sweaty face. They drowned in each other’s eyes a moment longer, then Cordelia slowly pulled herself up off of his cock.

“I need another shower. Do you want to join me?”

He nodded and they headed to her bathroom.


	6. I have to tell you something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia's in for the shock of her life.

Cordelia popped back into her office and sat down behind her desk. She folded her hands in her lap. She looked down at the papers on her desk, they quickly became blurry as tears filled her eyes. She was the Supreme, she should be able to take anything in stride.

She couldn’t tell that to the few tears that started to roll down her cheeks. This…this was too much. Too unexpected. An impossibility…or so she thought. She wiped at her tears and pulled her cellphone out of her desk drawer.

The witch she needed more than anyone right now didn’t have a cell phone. She texted Zoe, “Find Myrtle and send her to my office ASAP! It’s urgent.” She was still holding her phone when a few seconds later Zoe replied, “Totally.” Then, a second later, “Holy Crap! What’s wrong?!? Are u ok?”

Cordelia didn’t respond, she just sat her phone down on her desk. Her phone vibrated and she saw the message light up her screen, “She’s on her way!” Soon after, there was a knock on the door and Myrtle stepped in right after, not giving Cordelia time to answer.

Myrtle took in Cordelia’s tear-stained face and how her body seemed withdrawn on itself by the way she was sitting in her chair. Her shoulders slumped together. She looked weaker and more fragile than Myrtle had seen her in years.

Myrtle rushed over to drag a chair beside her. She sat down at Cordelia’s side. Cordelia turned in her chair to face her and Myrtle put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “What’s this about, Baby Bird?”

Cordelia raised her hand to wipe her tears again. The movement caused Myrtle to drop her hand and let it settle on Cordelia’s knee. Cordelia felt stupid and like all the new witches of her Coven would shun her. She had tried to convince herself that maybe they would be understanding if they found out about her and Michael. They would definitely find out now and the thought of letting them know what was going on terrified her.

She looked Myrtle in the eye, “I’m pregnant.”

The look on Myrtle’s face turned even more sympathetic, but also like she didn’t know what to make of the situation. She brought her other hand up to wipe a tear away as it fell from Cordelia’s eye. Her hand ran back to push Cordelia’s hair behind her ear. “My sweet sweet, Petal. How long have you known?”

“I took a pregnancy test literally right before I sent Zoe to find you.”

Earlier, Cordelia was working at her desk in her office. She suddenly felt ridiculously nauseas. She stood up and transutated to her private bathroom that was just off her bedroom. She sank to her knees in front of the toilet and vomited over and over again.

When she was finally done, she stood up and flushed the toilet. She stepped over to the sink and washed her hands. She felt clammy. She leaned down to splash some water on her face. This felt familiar. She looked up at herself in the mirror while still leaning over the sink. The last time she’d gotten sick like this was when she was taking fertility treatments to try to get pregnant with Hank.

Fertility treatments. That’s what made her connect the dots. _What if?_ _No, I can’t be_ , she thought. But she hadn’t been sick once since becoming Supreme, not even a cold. She quickly patted her face dry with a towel and knelt down to search through the cabinet underneath the sink.

She had kept pregnancy tests on hand during that period when she was desperately trying to conceive. She found what she as looking for and pulled one out. She stood up and opened the box. It was like deja-vu, only this time she was hoping for the opposite result.

She went back to the toilet and took the test. Then, she sat it down on the sink to wait the two minutes it was supposed to take the test. Her eyes stayed glued to it. Instead of the two minutes, it took more like thirty seconds for two lines to appear. _Shit_. A few years ago, she would have been over the moon.

Then, she had been happily married- or so she thought at the time. Now, she was busy with the Supremacy. That factor would have been overlooked if she would have been pregnant by almost any other man, but here she was, pregnant by the literal Antichrist.

Even though he hadn’t done anything wrong since he’d been at the Academy from what Cordelia could tell, she knew deep down that this would taint at least some of the girls’ image of her. It wasn’t the fact that they may look at her as promiscuous that upset her. It was, _what if they think I’m evil and planning how to run the Coven into the ground?_

Myrtle hugged her and said, “Shh, I’ll be beside you the whole way. I’ll help you tell the rest of the Coven if that’s what you want, Dear.” They were quiet as they hugged each other for a moment. Then, Myrtle continued, “You know you may not need to disclose who the father is.”

Cordelia pulled back to look at her, “What? Michael will know.”

Myrtle wiped a tear away for her again. She gently asked, “Are you certain that he will want to be involved? Both you and the baby may be better off if he decides to take off.” Cordelia dried the remaining tears and managed to stop crying. She eased back into her chair and out of Myrtle’s embrace. Cordelia said, “I don’t know.”

They were both silent until Cordelia spoke up again, “I don’t understand. I tried for three years to get pregnant with Hank and nothing happened. I even took fertility treatments, and nothing.”

Myrtle pondered her statement and then said, “All I can think is that either the Supremacy restored your womb or the magic in your veins was protecting you from Hank all that time.”

“Hmmm…it makes sense why my body wouldn’t accept his sperm after knowing now what he really was. But I…” she trailed off, embarrassed about what almost slipped out of her mouth. She looked down at the ground.

“What is it, Dear? You can tell me anything.”

She hesitated, but she managed to meet Myrtle’s eyes, “I, um, have been with a few men since Hank and never got pregnant. We…uh, I mean, I didn’t make them use protection because I didn’t think anything would happen. I didn’t think anything could happen.” She knew she was blushing and so was Myrtle.

The older witch replied, “Oh my. I guess you were just lucky those times?” She said it like a question.

Cordelia broke eye contact, this was super awkward. She’d never talked about sex so much in her life as she had since Michael had waltzed in, and with Myrtle no less. She mustered her courage to look up and continue, “I don’t know how much luck has to do with it. If I was lucky, I probably wouldn’t have gotten pregnant by the Antichrist. Of course, I’ve been with him more frequently than I was with the others.”

Myrtle didn’t know what to say. Cordelia was like the daughter she never had, and it was uncomfortable hearing about her sex life. She tried to lighten the mood by saying, “That must not have been baby-making sex, Dear.” The joke only made things more awkward. Myrtle attempted a fake chuckle and while Cordelia’s lip turned up to hint at a smile, her eyes reflected horror. Myrtle left shortly after, after she made sure Cordelia would be alright.

A couple hours later it was time for Cordelia and Michael to work on his emotions and controlling his powers. Except recently the time together turned into them making sure the door was locked behind them and banging it out, with her still actually helping him after their hormones were under control.

Michael had the door locked and walked over to her, pulling her into his grasp. Her body was nestled into his, his warm, toned body. But she needed to tell him the news. When his face came down to meet hers, she pulled her face away, “Wait! I have to tell you something.” He stilled. She looked up at him, “I’m pregnant.”  

“What?”

He took the news better than expected. He was pale with shock, but he hadn’t yelled at her to get an abortion or ran for the hills, so she took it as a positive reaction. “I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby.” He looked terrified and she noticed a single tear slip out, that he quickly wiped away. She was sure it was from fear. He asked, “What are we going to do now?”

 _Good question._ “We have to tell the Coven and…the warlocks.”

She saw Michael’s jaw clench at the mention of the warlocks. He despised them. He had them charmed when they were convinced he was the Alpha, but he hated them for not protecting his Ms. Mead and for abandoning him when they had no use for him anymore after trying to use him to take away Cordelia’s power.

Cordelia had been the one to arrange Ms. Mead’s death, but she had offered him a safe place to stay afterward and looked over him. She took care of him in more ways than he could have imagined, and he couldn’t fault her after that. She was the first person to care for him unconditionally. Even Ms. Mead had been using him to fulfill his Father’s purpose.

Now it was his job to protect her and their child from anyone who tried to harm them in any way. Cordelia was tough, he figured she could handle her Coven on her own, but the warlocks…the warlocks already hated her because she was in the throne of Supremacy. He knew they would try some twisted shit, but they weren’t going to win. He would be by Cordelia’s side, and they didn’t want to see what he would do if they laid a finger on her.


	7. I can make you do anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the Coven & the Warlocks

Cordelia was in her office with her Council, which consisted of Zoe, Madison, Myrtle, and Queenie. Misty, who considered herself too fresh out of Hell to take part of being on the Council, and Mallory, and Coco were in her office too.

“What’s this meeting about?” Madison asked.

Cordelia decided to just spit it out. “I’m pregnant.” She watched all their jaws drop, well everyone besides Myrtle.

“Oh my God!” Zoe squealed out of excitement, “Congratulations!”

All the other girls followed and offer their own “Congrats.” They seemed excited for her, but she could feel that they were also worried. Madison was the one to ask, “It’s Michael’s, right?”

“Yes.”

“Does he know?” Mallory asked.

“Yes, I already told him,” Cordelia answered. There was a shift in the room, and everything got serious. “Will that be a problem?” Zoe asked her.

Cordelia exhaled and said, “I don’t know. I hope not. He seemed to want to be involved…time will tell with that. Right now, I’m more concerned about what you girls think, along with the other girls, and…I have to let the warlocks know.”

Madison rolled her eyes at the mention of the warlocks and muttered, “Good luck with them.”

Picking up that Cordelia seemed worried about their reaction, Misty stepped over to pull her into a warm hug and said, “Congrats, Delia. You’ll be a great mom, don’t let everyone else get ya down.”

Mallory was quick to join the hug and say, “She’s right. You don’t have to worry about us. We’re happy for you and I’m sure the other girls will be too. It might just take some time for them to get used to the idea.”

Cordelia hugged both of them tightly, “Thank you, girls. I’m telling them in the auditorium in half an hour. Can you all help me wrangle them in there?”

“Definitively,” Zoe answered. After Misty and Mallory pulled away from Cordelia, Zoe and Queenie hugged her. Even Madison quickly hugged her.

Cordelia waited in the auditorium for all the girls to arrive and gave them the news. She got a lot of shocked expressions, that turned even more shocked when she pulled Michael to the front with her and told them he was the father. She heard muffled whispering and some, “What”s, but she did hear many, “Congratulations”. She took it as a mostly positive reaction.

She emailed the head warlock, Aerial, and let him know she was calling a meeting later in the day. She let him know she sent a plane for him and his Council. When they arrived, Cordelia, Michael, and her Council met with them in the conference room at the Academy. Cordelia proceeded to tell them about the pregnancy.

Aerial brutally said, "Some Supreme you are, getting impregnated by the Antichrist. You are your mother's daughter."

Behold looked at her, "I understand everyone needs a good lay now and then and that you're in a mansion surrounded by only girls, but really Cordelia? Him?" Behold's gaze went to Michael, he sassily said, "And you. All these girls are around you and you have to knock up our Supreme?" He looked back and forth between them, "Did you two plan this?"

"No," they both said.

"He has a point. Are you two," Baldwin waggling his finger at each of them, "collaborating on some grand scheme."

Both Cordelia and Michael had heard enough. Cordelia gave him a stern look, "I can assure you that this was completely accidental." She offered him a sarcastic smile and continued, "Now, I suggest you all show some respect. I am your Supreme and you are in my house. We are not at Hawthorne's where your snide remarks can slip by. I will throw you out on your ass if need be."

Myrtle couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Cordelia had really come into her own after taking the reins of the Supremacy and she loved watching her shut down their smug warlock asses.

Cordelia continued, "You're probably thinking how could two adults conceive by accident, but I had reasons to believe that I am infertile." She looked at each of the warlocks, "I'm not going to go into that. Since I am the Supreme, I thought I should keep you all in the loop of my being pregnant by Michael, considering the history there."

"You're going to keep it?!? That child is an abomination!" Aerial exasperated.

Cordelia tensed, "Hey! Calm down! No, it's not." She felt Michael vibrating with rage beside her, she felt like he was about to snap any second. She turned to him and quietly said, "Breathe, Michael. Remember what I taught you."

"Oh, you've been teaching him a lot by the looks of it," Behold said brazenly.

Michael pounded his fist down onto the table. He stared unnervingly at Behold and Aerial as he spat out, "You warlocks think you're all high and mighty. You don't know anything about how my child will turn out." Cordelia grabbed his hand as she felt his anger increasing.

His face turned whiter and demonic. Cordelia placed her free hand on his cheek and brought her face close to the side of his as she shushed him. Michael growled at them once before his face returned to normal. Cordelia could feel him shaking as she continued to shush him. He gave each of the warlocks a steely look and barked, "If any of you even think about harming Cordelia or the baby, I. Will. Kill. You."

Cordelia shushed him and stroked his cheek one time before pulling away. John Henry spoke up for the first time since he’d stepped foot inside the Academy, “This is…wow, this is unexpected, but I’m sure you two can handle it.” He looked between Cordelia and Michael. Then, he looked at the other warlocks, “There’s no need to intervene, right guys?”

The other warlocks didn’t seem so hopeful. “What do you mean, Brother? It’s literally a child fathered by the Antichrist. We can’t let this happen,” Aerial said.

“Oh. So, you are going to try to harm us?” Cordelia asked with a voice that let them know she wasn’t going to take any shit. While John Henry looked at her apprehensively and at the warlocks like he was shocked they were having such a strong reaction to the news, the other three looked tense and had cold expressions of their faces.

Baldwin broke the silence, “Aerial’s right, we can’t let this child be born.”

Cordelia said, “If you come for the baby, we won’t go down without a fight. There will be bloodshed. Some of us will die, it’s us or you.” Cordelia’s council all nodded, letting the warlocks know that they had their Supreme’s back.

Queenie spoke up and said, “We will kill your warlock asses if we need to.” Madison chimed in, “Without a second thought, then we’ll go upstairs and sleep like babies.” Zoe nodded and said, “It’s a baby, it’s not going to be a threat.”

“We can’t chance it,” Aerial replied.

Michael turned to Cordelia and said, loud enough for everyone to hear, “We should kill them now. Let’s not give them the opportunity to hurt you.” Cordelia said, “Let’s give them time to see what’s right.”

Cordelia looked back at the warlocks, “If you attack, you better come in hot. You’ll be going against a mansion full of witches, the Antichrist, and myself, who need I remind you, I’m the most powerful witch on Earth.”

“Duly noted,” Aerial said.

“This meeting is dismissed,” Cordelia said with an authoritative tone.

Later, Cordelia was in her bedroom for the night. She was sitting on the bed and Michael was in her shower. They hadn't had sex yet today, but Michael showed up to use her shower, saying he didn't want to wait in line for the one down the hall. After the meeting with the warlocks, Michael had pulled her aside and assured her that he would protect her at all costs. He let her know that he would wait for her word to destroy them, unless they did something, then he would kill them immediately.

When Michael came out of the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Cordelia couldn't take her eyes off him. His hair fell flat from the wetness, making his jawline look more prominent. Her eyes fell to his toned arms and chest. And, _fuck_ , his abs.

She got lost in how sexy she found him to be. She felt herself already aching to touch him. He looked good. She let her eyes drift down to where he has holding to his towel with one hand. He let go of it, letting it barely hang to his hips. She knew he was teasing her, but she needed that towel gone.

She looked up to his face to see him smirking at her. That didn’t faze her, she jumped up and went over to him. She kept her eyes on his face as she pushed his towel to the floor and wrapped her hand around his cock. Even soft, it hung low and was heavy to her hand.

She watched the smirk fall off his face as she started stroking him. It was her turn to smirk now, she teased, “What’s wrong? You don’t have anything witty to say?” She picked up her pace and he groaned as she felt him getting hard.

When she felt him become fully erect, she kissed his collarbone and down his torso while slowly sinking down to her knees. She kept her hand on his base as she pushed her mouth down onto his cock. She pumped him with her hand as she let her lips slide up and down his length. Sucking and letting her tongue swirl around.

Michael groaned above her, the sensation quickly bringing him to the brink of cumming. Cordelia became quicker, not denying to herself that she loved having him in her mouth. The thought of how powerful his cock was when it was between her legs, making her treat it like it was a masterpiece that deserved her praise.

She felt a hand pull tight to her hair as she felt a warm, thick liquid fill up her mouth. She swallowed, letting it run down her throat, and savored the taste. When the hand in her hair vanished, she slowly pulled her mouth up his length, collecting all leftover residue with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around his head before chastely kissing it. Then, she pulled away and stood up.

Michael’s face was still etched with pleasure. He grabbed her waist, picked her up, and carried her over to the bed. Cordelia felt her feet hit the floor and her clothes quickly ended up in the floor. Michael laid her down on the bed, letting her head hit the pillows.

Cordelia’s legs were spread by two strong hands and lips were on her slit. He kissed her there and Cordelia gasped when his tongue licked at her entrance. That same tongue dove deep inside her and started wiggling around. It dragged its way along her sweet spot several times before coming out to lick up her slit and flick at her bundle of nerves.

Cordelia bent her arms up to grip at the pillows and bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning out. She’d worked herself up enough just from sucking Michael off. His tongue flicked at her over and over again until her legs started twitching. Then, he stopped, not wanting her to get off just yet.

He climbed up, bringing his lower body to hover over hers. He’d gotten hard again from tasting her. He saw a look in her eyes, mixed with pleasure and anticipation. All he wanted to do was bury his cock deep inside her, so that’s what he did.

In one swift motion his entire length was inside her. Her hands gripped at his back and he heard a small groan escape her at the feeling. He didn’t pace himself or give her time to get used to him, he started pounding into her right away. The way she felt wrapped around him so tightly drove him crazy. She was warm, cozy, and so _so_ wet for him.

His hands fisted into the covers on either side of her shoulders, giving him the leverage he needed to fuck her like he’d never get the chance to again. He had to bare his teeth to keep from grunting like a wild animal. He knew he was destroying her, and she’d be able to feel the aftereffects for days, but he couldn’t help himself. He always gave her all she could handle and the way she’d sucked his dick made him need to give her the fucking of her life.

He knew she was enjoying it. Her nails were digging into his back. The look on her face was one of a woman barely hanging. Her teeth stayed buried into her bottom lip to keep from screaming out, what he assumed would be his name. The thought of his name flowing from those luscious, plump lips made him slow down as a brilliant idea popped into his head.

He was close to orgasm himself, but the idea was too tantalizing to ignore. He stopped his thrusts and started pulling out. Cordelia’s knees tightened against his hips and her hands clutched to him. “Why are you stopping?” she asked with a look of need and confusion on her face.

Michael pulled his cock completely out and climbed over to lay on her right side. Cordelia turned her head to look at him. His hand settled on her pussy. He smirked and said, “I have something I want you to do. I’ll use my thumb to play with your clit if you fuck my fingers.” He pushed two fingers inside her, causing a quiet gasp to leave her.

He leaned his upper body over to hover over hers. Cordelia’s hands grasped onto his shoulders. She rolled up into his fingers a few times before feeling his thumb press lightly on her clit. She kept rolling up into him slowly. His eyes were staring into hers. He said, “Fuck them hard or I won’t give you what you want. I want you to work for your orgasm.”

He saw a flash of frustration in her eyes. But he was soon met with what he wanted. She started grinding up into his fingers, throwing herself hard against him. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as her pelvic thrusts became harsh. He rewarded her by pressing his thumb into her more firmly and making circles into the bundle of nerves that he loved to manipulate.

He noticed her eyes flutter. Her thrusts were harsh and now they were erratic. The inside of her body felt hot and Michael could feel her wetness increasing. He curled his fingers for her, making her jerk. Now, the pads of his fingers were making contact with her inner sweet spot.

Cordelia moaned loudly before awareness of the other girls’ rooms being close by made her bite her lip to contain any further noises. She stared into his eyes as she thrusted into him shamelessly. She needed release and she needed it bad.

She saw something change in his eyes as his thumb worked faster and pressed down more firmly. A muffled moan escape even through her teeth that were buried into her lip. She pounded up onto those fingers as she felt herself become impossibly tight around them. Her eyes closed as her head bent back into the pillow and her back arched sharply.

She saw white behind her eyelids as she contracted around Michael’s fingers again and again. She didn’t slow down; she couldn’t chance that thumb going away. She fucked those fingers like her life depended on it and she was rewarded with the marvelous ministrations of that thumb. The pleasure that flowed throughout her body was unimaginably good.

When she came back down, she let her body relax on the bed. She opened her eyes and felt Michael’s fingers pull out and his thumb vanish. Then, Michael was between her legs again. She felt him roughly impale her, making her cry out as it drew an aftershock from her. She was so sensitive.

He beat her hard until about two minutes later when he came deep inside her. He groaned and pulled out of her. He smirked as he looked Cordelia dead in the eye and said, “I can make you do anything I want now. The pregnancy hormones drive you crazy.”


	8. Scream for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warlocks are scheming & Michael's taking full advantage of the pregnancy hormones.

John Henry looked at the other warlocks with shock and disgust visible on his face. “You want me to do what?” he asked. He thought it was twisted enough that Aerial, Behold, and Baldwin wanted to kill an unborn child, but asking him to do the dirty work? He felt his stomach turn when Baldwin showed him the vial again and repeated himself, “This potion is very poisonous. Now, it won’t be enough to kill Cordelia, but it should take care of the monster inside her. Listen, this is the important part: it is slow acting, it will take twelve to twenty-four hours to hit, it will cause her to bleed similar to a woman having a miscarriage. We need you to go to Miss Robichaux’s and slip it in her food or drink.”

“Why me?” John Henry asked, “And why am I supposed to tell them that I came to the Academy in the first place?” Aerial squeezed his shoulder as he tried to give him a reassuring look, “My brother, it’ll be easiest for you to gain her trust. You already showed resistance to harming her and that monster at the meeting.”

John Henry looked down at Aerial, “I don’t want to do this.” Aerial replied, “Show up at the Academy, tell them that we’re planning an attack, act distraught. Make them believe you’re on their side. Tell Cordelia you’re afraid that we’re going to kill you too after you showed resistance to our plan and warned them. She will offer you a place to stay in the Academy. Give it a week or two and then all you have to do is slip her the potion.”

John Henry looked at him with disgust again, he didn’t know they’d already planned this out. This felt wrong. He loved his brothers but deceiving the witches and the Antichrist in order to commit, what he saw as, murder was insane. He shook his head and shrugged Aerial’s hand off him. “I’m not doing that.”

Behold spoke up, “Are you worried that Cordelia or Michael will figure it out?” He didn’t give John Henry time to answer, he continued, “I’m sure they won’t if you do a good job convincing them that you’re on their side. Cordelia said she thought she was infertile before this pregnancy; she’ll probably think she’s just not meant to have children and think she’s having a miscarriage.”

John Henry felt his stomach churning at how sick and evil that sounded. He didn’t speak. All three of them were staring at him intently. After what felt like an eternity, Aerial asked, “Are you one of us or not?”

“Yeah.”

Baldwin said, “I don’t know. Maybe he has a soft spot for Michael and the witches for some reason…or maybe he has a soft spot for _Cordelia_.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” John Henry said with annoyance. “Prove your loyalty,” Aerial said as Baldwin held the vial out to him. John Henry swallowed the lump in his throat and took the vial.

At Miss Robichaux’s, Michael and Cordelia were in her bedroom. He was sitting on her bed against the headboard, and Cordelia was on top of him. She was straddling him, and they were making out. They were both completely naked.

It’d been that time of the day where Cordelia was supposed to be helping him with managing his powers and what not. But today they had decided to cut the shit. Cordelia had grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. Pregnancy hormones or not, for the last few weeks she craved his cock so much more than she did before.

Cordelia reached her hand down to find his rock-hard length. She gently moved her hand up and down on him. He growled into her mouth. She moaned in response at how thick and long he was. She needed him inside, now. She kept her left arm wrapped around his neck and she brought her hand from his cock to the back of his head as she pushed herself off the mattress to line herself up with him.

Michael being Michael, decided not to let her have full control. He grabbed her hips and snapped her body down on his cock. Cordelia let out a loud, deep moan. She always tried to be quiet because of the other girls, but she knew they were all supposed to be downstairs or in the greenhouse for their classes right now. She’d try to keep it down anyway in case there were any stragglers.

She saw Michael smirk at her deviously. His hands loosened on her hips, allowing her to move how she wanted. She moved up and down on him harshly one time. She paused with him fully inside her, her eyes fluttering as she bit her lip. He felt so amazing inside her that she took a second to be still and to just take the sensation in.

She released her lip and grinded on him. She rocked her hips on him, the pressure from his body putting pressure on her clit. She let out a light moan before pulling herself up his cock and falling on it. Her eyes fell shut at the penetration, it was just so _deep,_ and he filled her completely.

Cordelia opened her eyes again, having had enough of teasing herself. She needed to ride him hard and fast and not waste any time in case Michael decided he was going to flex his muscle in the bedroom again. She energetically started rising and falling on him. She did it over and over, never stopping.

She rode him hard and put everything she had into it. “ _Oh_!” she moaned at one particularly satisfying fall onto his cock. Her hand tightened in his hair. “What’s wrong?” Michael asked teasingly, he knew she was having the time of her life. Cordelia kept moving on him, even at the question, she couldn’t stop. Eventually, she answered, gasping out, “You’re so _big_!”

Michael’s eyes lit up with amusement, she always did a great job stroking his ego no matter if she did it intentionally or not. Cordelia leaned in, letting the side of her face press against his. They were cheek to cheek, with the side of her open lips pressing against his cheek, as she furiously fucked him. She gasped and moaned, her movements making him hit her in just the right spot.

“Ahhw… _fuck_ ,” she moaned. She was right on the edge. Michael could sense it. He’d been able to keep his grunts under control and stay silent. Cordelia had him very close to cumming, but he didn’t want her to know that. He had to toy with her. When she sank down on him, he gripped tightly at her hips, keeping her from moving.

She tried to pull herself up, but he kept her from doing so. She groaned in frustration against his cheek and pleaded, “ _Please,_ Michael…don’t do this.” He made his cock twitch inside her, feeling her shiver as a result. He calmly but sternly said, “I’ll let you keep going if you scream for me.”

Cordelia’s eyes widened as she pulled her face back so she could look him in the eye, “I can’t…the girls…” He cut her off, “The girls shit. You want me, you scream my name as you cum. I want every witch in here to know what kind of affect I have on you.” He made his cock twitch inside her again. Her eyes fluttered, her muscles tightened around him, and she nodded, “Ok.”

He asked, “Do we have a deal?” Cordelia was still tightening around him subconsciously, “Yes.” He smirked and loosened his grip. Cordelia knew she had to be giving him a massive ego trip, but she needed to get off so badly that she felt like she’d go insane if it didn’t happen soon. She started riding, giving her all again.

She quickly kissed him before pulling his face down to her neck. She held on to him, both hands now buried in the back of his hair. Michael took the opportunity to attack her neck. He sucked and nibbled, causing an increase in her moans as he hit her sweet spot. It quickly brought Cordelia over the edge. She moaned loudly and then…

“MICHAEL!!” she screamed his name to the top of her lungs. He could feel her contracting around him. He mumbled against her neck, “Keep going.”

“MICHAEL!! MICHAEL!!” Her left arm draped down his back and clutched onto him there as her head fell back. “MICHAEL!! OH! MICHAEL!!”

He knew he had to be leaving a nasty hickey. He smirked to himself. Hearing her scream his name felt like the biggest achievement of his life, especially knowing anyone within the walls of the Academy had to hear it. It turned him on so much, he came in her forcefully with a muffled grunt.

Cordelia lightly moaned as she came back down.

Just a couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang. Myrtle was in the living room; she quickly went to answer the door. She opened it to surprisingly see a distraught looking John Henry. She froze. He said, “I need to speak to Cordelia.”

She stepped to the side, “Come in. She’s a little preoccupied at the moment. I’ll go get her and she should be with you shortly.”  

She motioned him toward the living room, “Go have a seat.” She hurried upstairs and knocked on Cordelia’s door as she said, “Cordelia, John Henry is here. He said he needs to talk to you.” Michael and Cordelia were already getting dressed, they gave each other a weird look at what she’d just said.

When they were dressed seconds later, Cordelia waved her hand to heal her hickey, and opened the door. “Why is he here?”

“I don’t know, Dear,” Myrtle replied.

Both Cordelia and Michael stepped out into the hallway to join her. “I’m coming with you,” Michael said protectively. Cordelia nodded. She stumbled as they started walking, her legs felt like Jell-O. Myrtle grabbed her arm to steady her, “What did he do to you?” she asked as she glanced back at Michael. Cordelia didn’t speak, just blushed. Michael answered, “She did that to herself.” Cordelia felt here face get even hotter. She gently pulled out of Myrtle’s grip as she regained control of her legs, “I’m fine.” 

She felt like she could barely walk as they made their way downstairs. Michael was so big, and they were always so rough. It took a toll on her body afterwards. She walked slowly and held onto the railing as they made their way down the stairs. She caught Myrtle giving her a look numerous times before they got to the living room where John Henry sat, waiting.  


	9. Friends close & enemies closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Henry tries to convince Cordelia & Michael that he's on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some free time, so I wrote another chapter. Not sure if it has the same flow.

Cordelia sat down on the couch beside John Henry. Michael sat on her other side with a protective arm around her. He didn't trust any of the sneaky ass warlocks. Myrtle sat down in a chair adjacent to them. Cordelia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She soothingly asked, "Why have you come here?" He brought his face up from his hands for the first time and looked at her with tear-filled eyes. Cordelia's expression softened; she hadn't expected to see that. "They're planning an attack on you. They want to murder both, you and the baby."

John Henry proceeded to tell them lies of an attack that was going to occur sometime within the month. Telling about how Aerial was going to send warlocks that none of them had ever seen before to spy on Cordelia. These "undercover agents" were tasked to learn her schedule and let the others know how to most easily catch her alone. Then, Aerial, Baldwin, Behold, and John Henry himself were going to show up and do the honors themselves.

He explained to them that he didn't believe in harming an unborn child. "It's inhumane," he said. He went on to say that he wasn't in favor of harming Cordelia either. "You're a great leader. You haven't wronged us in any way. Aerial's hung up on a power trip. I had to get out of there before this plan was set into motion. I had to warn you all."

He looked at Michael, then at Myrtle, letting his gaze linger on her. "It's not only Cordelia that has to worry. They know Michael will retaliate, so they're going to try to off him too. They plan on killing anyone that gets in the way. Including me, I'm frightening that they will kill me when they find out that I came here."

Cordelia squeezed his shoulder, then led him to the kitchen and made him some tea. She sat it on the table in front of him, "Here. Try to calm down," she said in a soft voice. When he picked the tea cup up, she said, "Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute." He nodded and she walked back to the living room to rejoin Michael and Myrtle.

John Henry hoped to himself that they believed him. Cordelia was being kind to him and comforting, but he knew she was really smart. She could just be playing along in a 'keep your friends close and enemies closer' type of way. He could tell Michael didn't believe him from his facial expressions, but Myrtle was hard to read as well.

In the living room, Michael and Myrtle rose to their feet when Cordelia reappeared. Cordelia crossed her left arm over her stomach and brought her other fist just underneath her chin. "What do you think, Dear?" Myrtle asked. "I'm not sure if we can trust him. I can't tell if he's lying or not." Michael grabbed her elbow, causing her to turn her head to look at him, "We can't trust him. He's one of them." Cordelia took a deep breath, "What if it is true? They could kill him."

She looked at Myrtle for guidance, but she only said, "It's a toss-up. I wouldn't let my guard down around any of those warlocks. You know how they are just like I do. How smug and jealous they are. At the meeting, he did show concern when they became hostile, but...he could have changed his mind or they could be forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do. It's your call, Delia "

Cordelia had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, but they were going to keep their eyes on him. She let John Henry know that he could stay in an empty room in the Academy until further notice. She led him upstairs and showed him the room. It was on the opposite side of the mansion from her room, so he wouldn’t be too close for comfort. “The girl who was staying in this room decided that she didn’t need help managing and learning about her powers. She left the day after I gave all the girls my pregnancy announcement.” She looked at John Henry with a blank expression.

He couldn’t help the pang in his chest at her confession. While the warlocks were always quick to judge her and bad mouthed her around each other, he knew their hatred for her wasn’t anything about her in particular, but about their envy and lust for power. He, himself, had never hated her. He was surprised one of her witches left her so quickly. From what he’d seen, he thought they all loved her.

“She abandoned ship, huh?” Cordelia kept a straight face as she replied, “Yes. She wasn’t the only one. We lost a handful of them. One of them was Mallory’s roommate, she even told her that she didn’t want to be here when our ‘devil worshipping’ took full effect.” Cordelia put air quotes around the words. She continued, “That’s actually a quote from her, Mallory told me what she said.”

He knew he was seeing Cordelia’s poker face, and he had to say that she had a great one. He knew that had to hurt her. He was feeling worse about deceiving her the longer he was around her. He gave her a sympathetic look and said, “Well, those girls don’t know what they’re missing. I’m sure they were better off here with you than wherever they ran off to.” He gave her a smile.

Cordelia shrugged, “I don’t know. Side effects of getting pregnant out of wedlock by the Antichrist. They think I’m an evil whore.” John Henry was caught off guard by her bluntness, but her eyes softened to let him see the hurt there. Cordelia hated talking about it. It had been her worst fear that the girls would turn their back on her. While it was deeply upsetting and broke her heart, she was thankful that the rest of them stayed. The majority still trusted her.

That night, Cordelia and Michael were in her bedroom like always. Cordelia was on all fours on the edge of the bed and Michael was thrusting into her hard. She moaned out and quickly bit her lip to contain the other sounds that wanted to come out. Strands of hair hung over her face as she took his beating.

In and out, in and out, his cock impaled her pregnant or not. The way his cock stretched her would be intimidating to most women. Cordelia loved it, craved it, didn’t think she could do without it after she’d gotten a taste. No man had made her feel so much pleasure before. The feelings he provoked inside her, like he was right now, were a dream.

His monstrous cock always left her body feeling sore and used. Cordelia was willing to keep the nagging soreness that was constantly present for this. The addictive way he would savagely pound into her. Not thinking about anything else when he was fucking her within an inch of temporary immobility.  

Not thinking about how she would barely be able to walk. Not thinking about how when she’d sit, she’d be acutely aware of where he’d been. Or how when she’d take the stairs and a ripple would go through her body that’d cause her to think _yes, his cock was pounding into me hard. This delicious ache serving as the reminder._

Cordelia felt one of his hands go from her hip to her clit, and she would’ve screamed for dear life if there weren’t so many people around to hear it. He rubbed the bud like she figured he would, harsh and fast. He grunted and panted behind her, sweating from his effort. He couldn’t control it; he came in her. Luckily, she stated contracting violently around him. She bit back muffled moans around the force of her orgasm. Michael pulled out and she laid down on the bed feeling positively gutted. He laid down beside her and pulled her close.

All the witches knew Cordelia and Michael slept together, but Cordelia still tried to be as quiet as possible most of the time. She didn’t want to skew their image of her even more. Plus, she found it to be disrespectful and humiliating to be so loud when she knew she had an audience. However, he’d gotten the best of her earlier today and coaxed her into screaming his name. After meeting with John Henry, she’d gotten looks from many of the young witches.

Madison had teased her over dinner relentlessly in front of Michael, Myrtle, Queenie, Zoe, Mallory, Coco, and John Henry. Cordelia didn’t respond when she laid into her with, “So, I was teaching a class today. I was in the middle of my lesson when the whole class could hear Cordy screaming Michael’s name.”

Madison had looked at Cordelia. When she didn’t react, she continued, “Half the girls were blushing and fidgety and the other half looked like they were fantasizing about Michael giving them the dick. Cordy made it sound so good that I’m sure plenty of them fingerfucked themselves directly after class.”

John Henry was speechless. He didn’t know their dynamic and this was coming across as bitchy and awkward. Cordelia noticed his discomfort and said, “This is how Madison always is. She loves making people uncomfortable and teasing them. You’ll get used to it, just ignore her.”

Madison listened to what she said. She gave Cordelia a sarcastic smile and said, “You can try to ignore me, but you can’t ignore Michael’s cock.” She giggled. “It’s pretty big, right Cordelia. Remember when Queenie and I saw it? I know he has to be destroying you. It’s understandable now why you can barely walk.”

She’d struck a nerve. “MADISON, STOP! NOW!” Cordelia had yelled. When the younger witch smirked, she sternly said, “Kitchen clean up duty for another two weeks.” Madison’s smirk vanished, “But, I hate clean up duty,” she whined.

“No buts.”


	10. Fantasies vs. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be an issue with the warlocks' plan. Cordelia finds herself in a couple of sexual situations that are...weird.

Cordelia had found John Henry a pair of pajama pants that one of Madison's various suitors had left behind. She knocked on the bedroom door, going in when John Henry called out an invitation. He was sitting against the headboard of his bed with his legs stretched out in front of him. "I thought you could use these," Cordelia said. "They're clean, I washed them," she continued as she walked over to the bed and held them out to him. He took them and sat them down by his side, "Thank you. You know, the other warlocks are wrong about you. You're very kind."

She smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed, facing him. "They're really going to try to kill me, the baby, and Michael?" He stared into her big brown eyes, "Yes." Technically it wasn't a lie, but he felt like shit. He saw worry flash in her eyes before she said, "Damn, I hope they don't succeed." Her eyes were boring into John Henry's and he found himself getting lost in them. He thought she was beautiful. He wished he'd never let Aerial and the others pressure him into coming here.

He almost lost his composure when she said, "I'm glad you came here and let us know what was going on at Hawthorne's." Shit, that made him feel even worse. He didn't speak, and unexpectedly her arms went around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He didn't know what else to do, so he turned his body more toward hers and hugged her back. His arms going around the middle of her back. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said as he cringed to himself. Her body was tightly pressed to his. He found her to be so warm, soft, and she smelled like nice perfume. He found himself getting lost again, only this time it was in his thoughts. "Um," he heard Cordelia uncomfortably say as she pulled away. Her body pulling out of his arms as hers fell so her hands could fold in her own lap.

John Henry saw her awkwardly glance down at his lap and then avert her gaze to her hands. He snapped out of his daze and looked down, realizing what happened. He had a visible boner and knew his bulge had been resting against her stomach.  He shifted, bending his leg closest to her at the knee, and reached for the pajamas, placing them over his lap to hide his boner. Cordelia's eyes met his again. "I-I'm, uh...sorry," he stammered, "I didn't mean for that to happen." 

She gave him a nervous smile. It took her a moment to find her words, "That's quite alright. It's just...biology." She stood up, "Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and quickly left the room.

Cordelia shut the door behind her, relieved to get out of that situation. That had been beyond awkward. She thought back to how Michael had first gotten into her pants. She was going to have to stop hugging and cuddling men when they were both on the same bed.

She made her way into her bedroom. Michael was sitting on her bed, waiting on her. He always slept in her bed with her now. He knew she'd went to see John Henry. "How did it go? He didn't try to hurt you, did he?" Michael asked. Cordelia went around to her side of the bed and sat down. She shook her head, "No, but that was weird." When he asked what happened, she told him.

Michael looked angry. He was angry at John Henry. He gave Cordelia an intense look, "I'm going to have to make sure you won't want to try anything with him." He quickly got her to her back and started undressing her. Cordelia said, "Michael, I wouldn't do that." He threw her lacy panties in the floor. He had her completely naked. He sat back on his knees and undressed himself just as quickly, shifting so he could get his pants and underwear off.

He brought his body down to settle between her legs. He kissed her hungrily as he groped her breasts. Cordelia let her hands settle on his back. She could feel his cock nestling against her folds after he'd become hard. She felt his fingers teasing her nipples. She moaned as they kissed. Then, Michael pulled back to bite her bottom lip before letting go. His eyes fiercely looked down into hers, "I have to make sure."

Cordelia felt his hips ease back and she knew the blow was coming. She bit her lip this time and dug her nails into him to brace herself for the impact. They both groaned when he snapped his hips forward. Cordelia felt him paving his way inside her, thrusting in and out. She released her lip, letting her mouth fall open as she moaned.

He leaned down and began kissing her neck. He mumbled against her skin, "Tell me whose you are." She moaned again as he began biting and sucking on her sweet spot. "Yours, I'm yours," she said almost breathlessly. Michael rewarded her by kissing down to her chest and sucking a nipple into his mouth. " _Fuck, Michael_ ," she whined. Her hands gripping at his back in different places as she squirmed beneath him.

Michael's mouth went to the valley between her breasts and he placed an open-mouthed kiss there as he looked into her eyes. "Tell me how much you like my cock," he said as he moved over to take her other nipple into his mouth. His thrusts got impossibly rougher like he was trying to coax a desirable reply out of her. It worked.

She sighed and said, "I don't just like it, I love it. It's so long...so thick...so juicy. The way it feels heavy in my hand. I love the way it feels in my mouth, stretching my jaws and feeling my throat relax around it. And when it's between my legs...oh, that's so amazing. It's so big, hitting me in places no man has made me feel before. I'm so accustomed to the ache it leaves me with that I don't think I could live without it. No man has ever given me so much pleasure or made me cum so hard in my life."

Michael smirked around her nipple. He hadn’t expected a full monologue. He brought his face up to hover inches above hers. He decided to stroke her ego a little bit for a change. “Do you know how much I love your pussy? It’s so warm…so tight…so inviting. And my favorite part is how it’s always So. Fucking. Wet.” He emphasized the last three words with thrusts that were even more powerful than the rest.

Cordelia couldn’t help the soft gasps and moans that escaped her lips. The amount of friction was splendid, and what he’d just said made the heat in her lower stomach feel like it was about to explode. Michael groaned with each thrust he gave her. He’d felt her tighten around him significantly at his words.

His jaw clenched as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. He deeply exhaled and growled out, “The way you feel is always so fucking amazing. I can’t get enough of it…of you.” He growled more sharply as he let his upper body rest on hers. Cordelia moaned as her nails dug deep into the skin on his back. Michael brought his lips to her ear and whispered, “The way you taste is so…sweet. I might even need a taste after this.”

That set both of them off. Michael heard a loud moan start to spill out of her. He attached his mouth to hers to muffle her moans. While he’d previously made her scream his name, he knew she didn’t like everyone being able to hear them. He decided to help her out this time, but he’d more than make up for it later.

He felt her muscles tightening around him forcefully in waves. Her back arched, pushing her body off the bed and into him. He wrapped an arm underneath her. Michael groaned with every spasm he felt around him. Cordelia bit down on his bottom lip and Michael came in her hard. When they both returned to their senses, he carefully pulled out as Cordelia eased her teeth and nails out of his skin.

He went to lay beside Cordelia. She turned toward him. As she stroked his cheek she said, “I love more than just your cock. I love you.” Michael caught his breath and replied, "I love you, too."

John Henry laid awake in his bed. He felt restless. His mind kept going back to Cordelia. His hand found its way down the pajama pants that he’d changed into and his underwear. His hand wrapped around his semi-erect member as his mind drifted even further.

To blonde hair that’d had a sophisticated curl every time he’d seen her. Big brown eyes that melted into his soul. Plump, pink lips that he’d imagined would be soft and soothing to the touch. He became fully erect and started stroking himself.

He let his imagination bring her and him to sit together on the very bed he was in right now. He kissed her, feeling the softness on those lips. He spread her lips with his tongue, tasting her as he enticed her to move her tongue with his. His hands gently cupped her breasts. He swallowed her breathy moan that followed.

His hands slid down to untuck her blouse, pulling it free and over her head. Her heels and skirt were the next items to go. Her matching black lacy lingerie contrasting beautifully against her smooth, pale skin. She looked elegant even in this setting. His hands explored her body.

He stroked himself faster as he imagined her removing her bra. Revealing her small, perky breasts. With perfect pink nipples that had already hardened for him. He touched and licked on them until her head fell back with a gasp. Her hands gently pulled downward on his pajama pants. He picked up on the signal and pulled away to get rid of the pajamas and his underwear.

Her eyes lingered on his penis as she wrapped her hand around it. She met his eyes as she started a slow rhythm. His eyes fell to see his spit still coating her nipples. Shit, that was hot. His gaze came up to her lips that were swollen from their kissing. Then, her eyes…that had a glint in them he hadn’t seen before.

His eyes fell back down to her lips as she said, “I want you. Take me, John Henry.” He let his imagination take him even farther as his hand sped up once again. He laid her back on the bed. Slowly he peeled her underwear off.  She spread her legs for him. He groaned, both in his imagination and in reality, as he took in the sleekness of her clean-shaven pussy.

His pace became harsher. He placed his hand on her, spreading her entrance open with two fingers as he pushed his middle finger inside. She quietly gasped as she looked up at him sitting back on his knees. He looked down her body before watching his finger disappear inside her and emerge repeatedly. 

She moaned sensually as he curled his finger inside her. She was dripping wet for him. He looked to her face to see her becoming flushed. He removed his finger and leaned down. His hands planted on the bed on either side of her as he lined himself up with her entrance. Her hands held to his shoulders while he slowly pushed inside her.

He watched her jaw drop from pleasure as she moaned. She held him close as he buried himself in her over and over. She was tight around him like a second skin. He grabbed onto her, holding her as he fucked her. Her nipples poked into his chest as he moved his hips into her harder with each passing second.

Her moans getting louder and more passionate until…she started contracting around him, moaning his name as she came. He came too. Then, he opened his eyes to see his hand covered. “Shit…” he groaned with an exhale. He definitely knew he was the wrong person for the job now.  There’s no way he could slip her the poison and induce a miscarriage on her now. He wiped his hand clean on his pajamas and reached for his phone on the bedside table. He texted Aerial, “We have a problem.”

The next morning, Cordelia and Michael were still sitting in bed with the sheet pulled across their laps. Cordelia had used telekinesis to bring a blue gown with gray lace around the neckline to her and a pair of pajama pants for Michael. They had put them on in case someone came looking for Cordelia. They sat there discussing what their next move should be regarding John Henry and the warlocks.

There was a knock on the door. “Cordelia…” it was Myrtle. “Are you decent?” Michael rolled his eyes. Cordelia elbowed him and called out, “Yes, you can come in.” Myrtle stepped inside, shutting the door. She had a bit of a visceral reaction to seeing Michael in her bed shirtless, but quickly pushed the uncomfortability away as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She had to sit closer to him than Cordelia since he was closer to the door.

She focused on Cordelia, “Have you had any problems from John Henry?” Cordelia shook her head, “No.” Myrtle continued, “Good, that’s good. My dear, remember not to let your guard down around him. I worried about you all night. I’m afraid he’ll try something.” Cordelia gave her a warm smile, “That’s sweet, Myrtle, but I didn’t think he’d try anything on his first night here anyway.”

“You can’t trust him,” Myrtle said. “I know,” Cordelia answered. Michael placed his hand on Cordelia’s thigh under the sheet. He looked at Myrtle and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll protect her. Besides, he couldn’t have done anything to her last night because I was right here fucking her all night.”

“Michael! Shut up!” Cordelia exasperated, shocked at what he’d said. Myrtle closed her eyes and took a deep breath, finding the remark disrespectful and crude.

Michael waited for Myrtle to open her eyes. When she did, he said, "I was hoping to fuck her senseless again before she has to go to her office, so if you would kindly leave..." Cordelia's eyes widened. She saw that Myrtle's had too and that her cheeks were red. Myrtle was speechless. Cordelia nudged Michael's arm harshly with her own, "Why are you being so rude?"

He looked at Cordelia with a smirk. He squeezed her thigh and teased, "I know you want me to. It's my way of helping you. John Henry won't bother you if I'm on top of you." Cordelia exaggeratedly rolled her eyes. Michael turned to Myrtle and said, "Seriously, I'm two seconds away from mauling her."

Myrtle jumped up and said, "Ok..." She walked to the door. Michael got up to his knees and grabbed Cordelia's legs, jerking her down to her back. He got between her legs. He made sure the sheet was pulled up over his ass as he whipped his cock out. He shoved inside her roughly. Cordelia's mouth fell open as she inhaled sharply.

Myrtle made the mistake of glancing at them before opening the door. She would've never come in here if she knew Michael was going to be so disrespectful and brazen, and Cordelia was just letting it happen. She didn't think she'd ever get the image of what she'd just seen out of her head. Michael thrusted again. Cordelia knew this had quickly gotten out of hand. "I'm sorry, Myrtle," she said. Myrtle stepped into the hallway, shut the door to Cordelia’s room, and headed downstairs as she tried to think about anything else besides Michael and Cordelia having sex.

Michael had gotten Cordelia and himself naked again. Cordelia’s arms wrapped around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair. She pulled him down into a kiss as he fucked her. She pulled out of the kiss to moan. Then, she said, “I…I c-can’t believe you d-did that. You can’t be s-sooo mean.” The sex felt so good that it was hard for her to talk.

“Oh, come on. I wasn’t being mean. Would you really rather be talking to her right now?” He grunted as she lightly moaned. Cordelia said, “N-no, but th-they all have to be able to talk to me.”  Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and Misty stuck her head in, “Miss Cordelia?”

“ _Shit_ ,” Cordelia said. Michael froze while still fully inside her. Thankfully, the sheet was still around his waist and his arms were pressed into the mattress beside Cordelia’s chest, so Misty couldn’t see any nudity. Cordelia felt her face heat up. She finally looked over at the other witch when she heard the door shut and her say, “I wanted to ask ya something about this lesson plan for today’s class.”

Misty had been doing much better recently after being traumatized by Hell. She had been teaching botany classes for the last few weeks. Cordelia and Michael both looked at her like she was insane when she walked over to stand beside the bed and looked at them like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

Cordelia felt the heat leave her face. She said, “Um, sure Misty. Can you, um…give us a minute to get dressed?”  Misty gave a carefree smile and said, “Oh, that doesn’t bother me. Sex is natural, it’s a part of life.” She shrugged and sat down on the bed. Cordelia’s mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out momentarily, her life seemed to be getting weirder by the day.

Michael smirked to himself and looked down at Cordelia as he gave her a hard thrust. Cordelia gave him a look like ‘what the fuck are you doing’. He stilled. Misty held the notebook over so Cordelia could see it. She had notes scribbled all over the paper. “Does this look right to ya?” the Cajun asked.

As Cordelia tried to read the almost illegible writing, Michael gave her another hard thrust with a grunt. Cordelia’s hands slid down to hold onto his biceps. Gripping tightly on them to keep from moaning. It felt good, but this was very inappropriate and strange. Misty was such a free spirit that she didn’t seem to see anything wrong with the situation.

Michael leaned down to suck and nibble at Cordelia’s neck. She didn’t tell him to stop, so he gave her another thrust. Cordelia bit her lip to keep from moaning, not wanting that to happen in front of Misty. Cordelia asked, “What does that say?” as she pointed to the part of the incantation that she couldn’t read.

Her grip quickly returned to Michael’s bicep. She listened to what Misty said back. She felt Michael’s lips trail down and settle on her nipple. Cordelia gasped. Michael pulled his face back up to kiss her jawline. Cordelia softly told Misty, “It looks fine to me.” Misty smiled and said, “Great.”

Cordelia was hoping she would leave after that, but instead she turned the page and asked, “What about this part? Zoe said she thought it sounded ok, but she’s not really familiar with plants, so…”

Cordelia felt Michael’s finger go down to start rubbing at her clit. He thrusted into her twice as Misty held the notebook out to Cordelia again. Cordelia couldn’t help but let a soft moan slip out, she didn’t understand how Misty was so calm, Michael’s thrusts were so hard that they were moving the whole bed back and forth.

Michael leaned down and bit her neck. His finger was now rubbing tight, fast circles on her clit. Cordelia jerked involuntarily and her back arched slightly as she bit back a moan. She paused before gasping out, “Yes, it’s fine.” She felt Michael make his cock twitch inside her. _Fuck_. If Misty didn’t leave soon then she was going to cum right in front of her.

Misty asked, “Do ya think it’s too soon for me to teach this?” Michael’s finger felt exquisite. She attempted to answer Misty, but her “No,” came out as a very sexual moan. She angled her hips back to lessen the pressure from Michael’s finger. She was able to calm down enough to say, “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

Misty smiled again and said, “Thanks, Miss Cordelia. I appreciate it.” Finally, she left the room. Cordelia looked at Michael. He was smirking at her. He started repeatedly thrusting into her like he was doing before they were interrupted. Cordelia said, “I can’t believe you.” Michael looked amused as he replied, “She wanted to watch me fuck you or she would’ve left. You didn’t stop me either.” He teasingly added, “It’s ok that you can’t refuse me.” She gave him a look, but it vanished as the pleasure started building. It didn’t take long for both of them to cum.


	11. Mother's approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia gets rushed to the hospital.

It was two days later. The text John Henry had sent Aerial caused an immediate group call from Aerial, Baldwin, and Behold. When they found out the problem he'd referred to was simply that he didn't want to go through with the plan, they jumped to verbally attack and question him. "Why can't you do it?" Baldwin had asked harshly. John Henry knew they'd jump down his throat before he had answered with, "Because it's...Cordelia. She's kind. I don't think she deserves this."

"For Christ's sake, you like her, don't you?" Aerial asked with contempt. John Henry quickly, maybe too quickly, said, "No! She just... doesn't need something fucked up to happen to her. She's already lost some of her witches because of this pregnancy."

"Rightfully so," Baldwin said. John Henry felt disgusted with them all over again. He tried to keep his anger and disgust out of his voice when he said, "Look, I'm not doing it. Can't you all forget about this and let Cordelia and Michael worry about the baby?" It was quiet for a minute and then Behold sighed and sassily said, "Never send a straight man into a woman's house to do a job. Cordelia probably batted her eyes at him and now all he can think about is what's between her legs." John Henry denied it once again only for Aerial to say, "Do it or you're not welcome back here." Then, the phone call ended.

John Henry didn't know what to do since then. He didn't have anywhere to go besides Hawthorne's, and it wasn't like he'd be welcomed at Miss Robichaux's after they found out why he was really here. He'd went back and forth on what to do.

This morning, Michael, Myrtle, Zoe, Madison, Misty, Queenie, Mallory, Coco, and John Henry we're in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast. Some of them were sitting at the table, others were setting the table, and others fixing the food. It was a group effort and John Henry learned that once in a while they would all get together like this for breakfast and take turns fixing the food. When most of them had gotten up to get themselves some eggs and toast, Coco asked, "Where's Cordelia?" Michael answered, "She's not feeling too well, but she should be down soon."

Everyone else was sitting down, John Henry was the last one still standing by the food. He got himself some eggs and toast in his plate. Now was his chance. He had the vial of poison in his pocket, which he'd been carrying around since he got to the Academy. He looked over his shoulder and called out, "I'll fix Cordelia a plate." He heard one of them say, "Ok."

Seconds later, he had two plates of food and the perfect opportunity. He eased his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the vial. _Shit_! He let go of the vial and brought his hand out of his pocket. He couldn't do it. He took a moment to compose himself before going over to the table, sitting one of the plates down at the head of the table for Cordelia, and sitting down in one of the empty seats.

Everyone began eating and talking. As time went by, Myrtle spoke up and asked Michael, "Are you sure Cordelia's ok?" He shrugged and said, "She said she was nauseous. She just seemed tired to me." Coco was the first to finish. She went over to the sink and washed her plate. When she started walking back to the table, Cordelia walked into the room and stopped in front of her.

Coco said, "Good morning, Cordelia. We saved you some food." Cordelia gave her a weak smile in response. Coco noticed that she looked paler than usual. Cordelia finally said, "Good morning. Thank you." She started to walk toward the table. She stumbled from how light-headed she felt, and Coco caught her by grabbing onto her upper arms. Everyone's attention was on them.

Cordelia grasped onto Coco's upper arms too. After she was steady, Coco softly asked her, "Cordelia, are you alright?" They were looking each other in the eye, but Cordelia didn't respond. Her vision was getting blurry and her ears felt like they had cotton in them. She saw Coco's lips moving, but she couldn't hear what she'd said.

Madison bitchily asked, "What's wrong, Cordy? Did Michael fuck you too hard?" Queenie harshly said, "Shut the fuck up, Hollywood. She looks sick." Coco watched Cordelia's eyes roll back and suddenly she was falling. Coco quickly got her arms around her and went down with her so she wouldn't hit her head. Everyone else gasped and got worried.

Myrtle and Michael rushed over to them. Coco brought her right hand up to lift Cordelia's face to where she could see it. "Cordelia? Can you open your eyes?" Coco asked with concern. Myrtle and Michael fell to their knees beside them. Cordelia never opened her eyes and she was completely limp. Zoe asked, "Should we call an ambulance?"

Michael said, "No. It'll take too long to wait for it to get here and then drive back to the hospital." His arms replaced Coco's, and he picked Cordelia up bridal style. He made sure her head was laying safely on his chest before he stood up with her. He looked at Myrtle, "Drive us to the hospital." Myrtle said, "Of course." Misty quickly wetted a paper towel and handed it to Myrtle. She took it and looked at the others and hurriedly said, "We'll let you know when we find out anything." They rushed her to the hospital.

Shortly after, the kitchen was scarce. Everyone had to go about their day, most of them teaching, with Mallory and Coco having to participate as students. They were all shaken up, but they knew Cordelia would want them to go forward with their classes. John Henry went up to his room. He sent Aerial a misleading text that said, "Cordelia's on her way to the hospital." He walked over to the trashcan by his bed and threw the vial in it so hard that it broke.

He didn't know what was wrong with Cordelia or if something was wrong with the baby but watching her go down like a ton of bricks solidified his decision to not cause her any harm. Internally, he'd freaked out more than he figured he would at seeing her look so fragile. His phone vibrated. He had a text from Aerial, "I knew you had it in you."

Michael was in the backseat of the SUV holding Cordelia in his lap. He wiped her face with the paper towel. Cordelia regained consciousness on the way to the hospital, but she was still weak, clammy, and lightheaded. Myrtle pulled into the parking lot and her and Michael helped Cordelia to the emergency room.

When Cordelia was taken back, Myrtle explained to the nurse that Cordelia had passed out. Cordelia clarified, “I’m pregnant.” The nurse immediately started getting ready to do an ultrasound on her. The nurse told Myrtle and Michael that their policy was that only family members were permitted for such.

Myrtle said, “I’m her mother.” The nurse nodded and looked at Michael. Cordelia glanced at him before saying, “He’s my husband.” Cordelia and Michael shared a look. The nurse didn’t ask any more questions before starting with the ultrasound. Cordelia laid back on the table with a sheet pulled to her waist and her dress pulled up over her stomach. She felt the cool gel on her skin and seconds later they all saw the baby’s image on the screen.

The nurse, who thought she was married, asked, “Mrs. Goode, do you know how far along you are?” Cordelia answered, “Not really. 3, 3 ½ months?” The nurse said, “You’re measuring around 16 weeks.”

“Does the baby look healthy then?” Cordelia asked.

“Oh, I can’t disclose that. The doctor will talk to you.” Michael rudely said, “Well, that’s fucking stupid.” Neither Cordelia nor Myrtle tried to shush him because they felt the same way. “I’m sorry,” the nurse said. She printed off an image from the ultrasound and gave it to Cordelia.

The nurse left and they waited for awhile for the doctor to show up. Cordelia was sitting up on the bed while Myrtle and Michael stood to the side. The doctor introduced herself before pulling a stool over and sitting down. She said, “I’m not going to make you wait anymore, the baby is perfectly fine.”

The three of them shared smiles. Michael leaned down and pecked Cordelia on the lips and said, “I love you.” Myrtle was surprised, that was the first time she’d heard either of them say that. She hadn’t realized love was on the table for them. She heard Cordelia as she whispered, “I love you, too.”

Cordelia looked back at the doctor and was asked, “Have you been going to doctor’s appointments regularly to keep a check on everything?” _Shit_ , Cordelia stayed so busy that she hadn’t done that. She replied, “No, but I know most doctors won’t see you if you’re not at least 12 weeks along. I figured that was around how far along I was, and I guess I didn’t prioritize that yet. I stay busy and I don’t know, it still doesn’t feel real that I’m pregnant.”

The doctor calmly said, “Being pregnant is an adjustment. You still have to make sure you’re both healthy.” Myrtle said, “She’s the Supreme witch. I don’t know if you knew that, but I know that I figured it would help her remain in good health.”

Cordelia asked, “So, why did I pass out?” The doctor then said, “Cordelia, you’re very dehydrated. I suspect it was a mixture of that and exhaustion. Have you been getting enough fluids and sleep?”

Cordelia felt Michael’s hand gently land between her shoulder blades. She replied, “I guess not. I barely sleep.” When the doctor asked why that was, they all got quiet. Myrtle picked up on a weird tension in the room. Myrtle and Cordelia avoided looking at each other, and Michael nonchalantly answered for her, “She can’t keep me off of her.”

The doctor’s eyes went to Michael at his answer. Then, her eyes went back to Cordelia for confirmation, to which Cordelia nodded. The doctor said, “Ok.” She looked down at her chart and back up to Cordelia when she said, “It appears the nurse noticed some bruises shaped like fingerprints along you hip bones. Do you know what caused them?”

Myrtle looked anywhere but at Cordelia. Cordelia felt the awkwardness from her being in the same room, but she had to answer truthfully, “He gets a little…rough.” She saw the doctor look up at Michael and she knew she was assessing for abuse. The doctor met her eyes and asked, “And this is consensual?”  

Cordelia answered, “Yes.” She could tell that the doctor believed her, which caused her to relax. The doctor said, “Ok good. But I’m going to have to admit you tonight and get an IV started on you. You should be discharged by tomorrow night. Also, Cordelia, you need to drink plenty of water and get some rest. I want you to take a break from your schedule for a few days after you’re discharged and lounge around say, in your bed.”

The doctor’s tone was lighter as she looked at Michael, pointed her finger and said, “I saw that look, I didn’t mean you lounging around in bed with her and having sex.” The doctor turned her attention back to Cordelia, “You’ll be fine. Just rest. Take a break from all the sex and actually sleep. Oh, and I want to let you know that you might have to exchange the rough sex for lighter, slower sex when you get farther along in your pregnancy.”

After Cordelia was admitted, Michael and Myrtle stepped out into the hallway as a nurse started an IV on her. Myrtle used Michael’s phone to call and let the girls know that Cordelia was dehydrated and would have to stay the night in the hospital but that she would be fine. Myrtle hung up and Michael said, “You can go back to the Academy if you want, I’ll stay with her.”

Myrtle pondered his offer. She originally hadn’t trusted him at all and disapproved when Cordelia had brought him back to the Academy in the first place, but she thought back to how he’d jumped into action when she’d fainted and how much she could see that he cared about Cordelia when they were in the ER. He still annoyed her and was sometimes disrespectful, but she thought Cordelia would be in good hands with him.

She offered Michael a genuine smile and said, “That sounds doable, I’m sure Cordelia wants to get some sleep anyway. I’ll give her my goodbyes and well wishes when the nurse comes out. Then, I’ll be on my way.” Michael nodded and smiled back. He felt like he’d just gained Myrtle’s approval to be with Cordelia. An approval he didn’t realize he wanted until now.


	12. It's been two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia's out of the hospital.  
> John Henry wants to tell her the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's fatigue has hit. But, I'm open to ideas.

Michael had taken excellent care of Cordelia while she was in the hospital. The next day, Cordelia took it easy at the Academy. Michael catered to her and spent most of the day in bed with her, making sure she was ok and had everything she needed. He was able to keep his hands off her, but that part had been difficult.

Especially during the night. They were cuddled up together, face-to-face, trying to fall asleep. Being pressed against her body made him super horny. He got a boner early on in the night. Cordelia had said, “Michael…” when she felt his boner on her stomach. He was itching to fuck her, but he knew she needed to rest.

He turned to his back and brought her head to his chest. Still cuddling, but this way she couldn’t feel him poking into her. He stroked her hair, “Goodnight, Cordelia.” She replied and fell asleep not long after. Michael thought she must have really been exhausted. He was too from his lack of sleep in the hospital, but he didn’t know how much sleep he’d get when his thoughts kept circling back to one thing.

He was able to calm himself enough so that his hard-on would go away, finding sleep for a few hours. He woke up to see that he was fully erect again, he was able to calm himself again and doze back off. This happened a few more times. He had a boner that just wouldn’t quit. He eased Cordelia’s head over to her pillow and did the only thing he could…he jacked off while she was asleep.

The next morning, Myrtle reluctantly went to Cordelia’s bedroom door and knocked, remembering what had happened the last time. She didn’t get an answer, so she quietly opened the door and peeked in. She saw that Michael and Cordelia were both still asleep. She hated to wake them, but she didn’t want Cordelia to freak out when she woke up and everyone was gone.

“Cordelia,” she said as she stepped into the room. Cordelia opened her eyes and looked at her. Myrtle said, “All of us are going to take the students to the museum to learn about the history of New Orleans. There’s a historian there today that’s going to go into the history of witchcraft in the area. We’re all going…keep an eye out for John Henry. Don’t let him hurt you while we’re gone.”

Cordelia said, “Ok, that sounds fine. I’ll be careful.” When Myrtle lingered, she asked, “Is there something else, Myrtle?” Michael’s eyes opened as he heard them talking, he looked at the redhead. Myrtle said, “I don’t want to stress you out…”

“What?” Cordelia asked.

“That morning before you fainted, we were all downstairs for breakfast and…John Henry was acting weird around your food. He said he was getting some food out for you, so I watched him. He kept fiddling around in his pocket and acting nervous. He looked like he was about to put something in it and then backed out. Watch your back.”

Both Cordelia and Michael’s eyes widened. Michael angrily said, “I’ll kill him if he tries anything.”

Cordelia and Michael were alone again. When Michael thought everyone else had time to leave, he turned to face Cordelia and pulled her close. “How are you feeling today?” Cordelia smiled, “I feel great actually.” He rolled over on top of her, “Good, because I’m dying to fuck you. It’s been two days since we had sex.”

His hand went down to grab the hem of her gown as he kissed her. She grabbed his hand when he started to pull it up. He broke the kiss and said, “Come on, everyone’s gone. Well, except John Henry, but he’s not important. We can be as loud as we want. I’m already hard for you.” He rubbed his boner against her underwear, allowing her to feel the pressure at her core.

She wanted him. She let go of his hand, allowing him to discard her gown. They kissed and his mouth went down to kiss and leave soft bites all over her chest. He sucked on each of her nipples briefly, causing a gasp. Cordelia’s hands grabbed onto his pajama pants and underwear. She pulled them off his hips.

He pulled away from her chest to strip himself and he jerked her panties off, leaving them both naked. He massaged her clit with his tongue, getting a loud moan in return. He pushed a finger in to find that she was already soaked.

He stood up and picked Cordelia up, pushing her back to the wall as he slammed his cock inside her. Her legs wrapped around his hips more firmly as he roughed her up. Her back thumped into the wall with every thrust Michael gave her. He grunted over and over as she moaned. Cordelia quickly thought that it was a good thing she was feeling better from being dehydrated because Michael certainly wasn’t taking it easy on her. They’d been used to having sex multiple times a day, so she could understand how it had been difficult for him the last two days. It’d been difficult for her too, but she had needed the rest.

She got her moans under control enough to whisper, “Let me ride you…” To her surprise, Michael backed away from the wall, turned them around, and eased them down in the floor with her on top of him. They were right in front of the bedroom door, Cordelia quickly threw her hand up to lock it with her powers in case anyone had stayed behind.

Michael was still inside her. It was impressive that from all that moving around he was big enough to stay inside her. She grasped the top of his shoulders and rode him as hard and fast as she could. She was moaning and he was groaning every time she sank down on him. She could feel one of his hands go down to squeeze her ass as his other one stayed on her hip.

Cordelia was already working up a sweat. She never took it for granted when Michael let her ride him. It was rare that he gave her any control in the bedroom. Her back arched slightly as her head fell back, “You feel so good,” she moaned. He grunted below her, “So do you.”

John Henry was heading to Cordelia’s room. He knew the only person in the Academy besides them was Michael. While that thought intimated him, he decided it was time to tell Cordelia why he had really come here. He hoped if he could manage to talk to her without Michael then he might could explain himself and she would understand.

He made a turn to start down the hallway that Cordelia’s room was on. He could hear her moaning very loudly and he could hear Michael grunting. Well, that put his plan to come clean on hold. John Henry knew he should just go back to his room, but he couldn’t stop his feet from carrying him closer and closer. Her moans were hot. He couldn’t stop listening to them, and he found himself standing in front of her door.

He tried to tune out the sounds coming from Michael as he imagined all the things he could do to Cordelia to cause her to make noises like that. He felt himself get a boner. He cupped himself through his pants. He heard Cordelia moan out, “It feels so fucking good to ride you.” John Henry had to get off after hearing that.

He went into one of the bedrooms that was close-by. He locked the door and laid down on the bed. He could still hear Cordelia loud and clear. He undid his pants, got his cock out, and started masturbating.

Cordelia was getting more and more worked up. Michael’s hand that was on her ass came around her body and his finger went to work manipulating her clit. He rubbed harsh, fast circles on it. “ _Uhh…OHH_!” What started out as a sensual moan ended in a scream of pure pleasure. Michael rubbed on her faster and faster as she picked up the intensity of her riding even more.

“Scream for me, Baby. Let it all out,” Michael tempted from below her.  Her orgasm hit her with impact, and she did scream. “AHHHH!! MICHAEL!!” It felt so good that she didn’t think she could get off him right now if the whole Academy was on fire. “OH, FUCK! MICHAEL!” she screamed as she felt beads of sweat rolling down her body.

“There you go,” Michael said enticingly. He could feel her clamping down on him, it felt great. He knew he was about to cum, he knew Cordelia was still on her high, so he told her, “Scream my name one more time.”

Without hesitation, “MICHAEL!!!!!!!!!” He came in her with force as he growled. She tightened around him once more before coming back down. They caught their breath as Cordelia pulled up off of him. Michael got out from under up and stood up. He lifted her out of the floor and pushed her on the bed. “I’m not done with you yet,” he roughly said as he got her down on her stomach. He lifted her up at the waist and stuck a pillow under her.

Cordelia’s eyes squeezed shut and she gasped as she felt him harshly push inside her. “How are you still hard?” she quietly asked. He was thrusting into her so hard that he was beating her. The kind of beating that Cordelia actually wanted. He said, “I told you, I’ve been dying to fuck your brains out.”

In the other room, John Henry was wiping his hand clean with his handkerchief. Hearing her screaming Michael’s name had put a bit of a damper on his fantasy, but he was still turned on enough from hearing her have an orgasm that he came. He fixed his pants and started to go back to his room. He could hear them going at it again, so his confession would have to wait until later.

Cordelia buried her hands in the sheets as whimpers kept escaping her plump lips. Michael was ramming into her g-spot repeatedly. He just kept going and going until they both came. He settled beside her on the bed for a quick break before dragging her over to the dresser and bending her over. As soon as her hands hit the dresser so she could hold herself up, he was in her again.

His pace was quick and _hard_ yet again. Cordelia’s nails dug into the furniture as she let him have his way. His cock felt amazing inside her, but she didn’t think she was going to be able to walk after this. She felt his hand on her nipple and she felt absolutely breathless. Everything intensified when that same hand dropped to her swollen bundle of nerves.

His finger swiped over it in such a spectacular way. She felt him shoot deep inside her moments before she moaned through another orgasm.

He pulled out and carried her over to the bed. Cordelia put the pillow back where it went and they just laid there, trying to get their breathing back to a normal rate. Michael was soft, but he craved more of her. He climbed between her legs, wanting to give it to her again.

Cordelia felt his hand cupping her breast and his cock starting to get hard against her leg. She put her hands on his chest, “Michael, please…I can’t go again.” He smirked down at her before hungrily kissing her. He pulled back, grinded his cock on her thigh, and teasingly asked, “You sure you don’t want more of it?”

She needed a break and she was already incredibly sore. “Michael, I can barely move…I’m not going to be able to feel my legs if we keep going.” He looked a little disappointed, but like he understood. He slowly climbed off of her and laid down beside her.

Later, after showering and getting dressed, there was a knock on Cordelia’s door. Michael and Cordelia both knew it had to be John Henry because everyone else was still gone. They exchanged a look. Michael’s protective side came out, he went over to open the door while Cordelia was still sitting on the bed.

John Henry was hoping Michael wouldn’t still be in the room with her, but here they were, face-to-face. John Henry asked, “Can I talk to Cordelia alone?” Michael gave him a cold look, “Why? Did you get another boner for her?” John Henry looked shocked, knowing that Cordelia must have told him about what happened when she brought him the pajamas.

Before John Henry could try to make an excuse for it, Michael stepped aside, letting him into the room. Michael said, “I don’t trust you enough to leave you alone with her.” Cordelia gave John Henry a soft smile, “You can sit down.”

John Henry went over and sat down beside her on the bed, making sure not to get too close with Michael staring him down. “No touching,” Michael said as he stood in front of them. Cordelia looked at John Henry with warm eyes. He felt like a piece of shit for even coming to Miss Robichaux’s, he knew she would probably hate him after this, and he feared for his life with Michael here.

John Henry glanced at Michael and said, “Please don’t kill me when I say this.” He turned back to Cordelia, “The warlocks sent me here to poison the baby, everything I told you before was a lie.” He watched Cordelia’s expression change, it hardened while hurt and fear shone in her eyes. She jumped up off the bed and Michael quickly got his body between them.

“YOU WHAT?” Michael yelled with rage.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I didn’t want to come here, they made me. They gave me a vial of poison; I was supposed to slip it in Cordelia’s food. It would’ve killed the baby, but not her. The idea was for her to think she had a miscarriage.”

Michael stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face. “You’re fucking sick,” he spat out. John Henry looked at Cordelia to see something worse than her hating him…she was crying. His attention went back to Michael when he felt a hand pull him up by the collar of his shirt. Michael punched him twice in the face before dropping him back to the bed.

He used his powers to begin choking John Henry. This was it; John Henry knew he was going to die. He gasped for air and his veins were popping out from the strain. Finally, Cordelia softly said, “Michael, stop.”

He badly wanted to kill John Henry, but he couldn’t resist Cordelia after looking at her. Seeing how hurt she was, he just wanted to comfort her. He freed John Henry from his magical hold and put an arm around Cordelia. She looked at John Henry, “Go to your room and stay there before I change my mind and let him kill you.”

He rushed out of the room, feeling his soul shatter at how upset he had made her. He went to his room, not knowing if he should leave or not. There would certainly be consequences, but he stayed. He wanted to right this wrong if there was any way possible. He could text Aerial and ask for help, but he chose not to.

Michael pulled Cordelia into a hug and sat down on the edge of the bed with her. He let her sob into his chest as he held her. “I love you. It’s ok, he didn’t get a chance to do it.” He tried to make her feel better. He wanted to make John Henry and all the other warlocks pay for targeting his child and making the woman he loved so upset.


	13. Double Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia tells her Council everything & they plan to retaliate.

Cordelia and Michael had stayed in her room until they heard the others arriving back at the Academy. Cordelia had long since stopped crying, but she went into her bathroom to wash her face and make sure there was no sign of how upset she'd been. She headed downstairs with Michael. Exchanging greetings with students and providing brief, kind replies when asked if she was feeling better. 

Cordelia went over to Zoe and Myrtle. They looked surprised to see her out of bed. "Delia, you're supposed to be resting," Myrtle said. Cordelia answered with, "I'm calling an emergency meeting with my Council." They both looked very worried. She asked, "Can you two let Queenie and Madison know, and meet me in my office right away?"

Zoe said, "Yes, they're still outside. I'll go get them."

Cordelia offered her thanks and Michael and Myrtle followed her to her office. "Dear, what happened?" Myrtle questioned. The three of them stepped into her office. "I'll tell you all together," she replied. Cordelia pulled her chair from behind her desk so that there wouldn't be a barrier between her and the others. Michael and Myrtle pulled the other chairs closer, with Michael pulling himself one to sit by Cordelia's side.

Not even five minutes later, the three other Council members, Zoe, Madison, and Queenie, showed up. The door was shut behind them and they sat down beside Myrtle, across from Cordelia and Michael.

Cordelia told them about everything that John Henry told her. "Let's murder his fucking warlock ass," Madison angrily said. The girl was bitchy at times and teased Cordelia, but she was loyal to her Coven and didn't like that John Henry had been deceiving all of them.

"That was Michael's first reaction too," Cordelia replied.

Queenie asked, "So, what are we waiting for. If he's still upstairs, then let's nail his ass." Zoe nodded in agreement, while Myrtle softly asked, "Why are you hesitating, my dear? Killing the baby and making you think you're having a miscarriage after you were finally able to conceive is vile."

Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes and hurriedly wiped at the single tear that escaped, then she said, "I was thinking that we use him as a double agent against them. We need to keep him here and have him convince Aerial and the others that he killed the baby." They were all listening closely to her. She continued, "I'm going to wait a few days and call an emergency meeting with them. Hopefully, they'll take the bait and fly out here. During the meeting, I'll tell them a sob story about how I lost the baby and that they don't need to worry about Michael's child being born any longer. While that's happening, I'm going to feel them out. If they seem to believe it, I'll give you all the word and we'll kill them all."

Zoe softly asked, 'What if they seem suspicious?"

"Then, Michael and I will follow them outside and attack alone. If they’re suspicious, they’re more likely to be ready for the fight. I don't want to put you all in danger just because I got pregnant."

The other witches looked stunned. "Cordelia!" Myrtle exasperated. Zoe quickly added, "Don't do that. We'll help you "

Cordelia reassured her, "I'm the Supreme and Michael's the Antichrist, we should be able to handle a couple of warlocks."

"She's right. I could kill them by myself if I had to," Michael said. "I've been telling her that I'm going to be the one to kill John Henry afterwards."

"Delia, I doubt that man will watch his brothers being murdered and not step in," Myrtle said.

"We'll see," Cordelia answered.

After the meeting with her Council, Cordelia pulled Coco and Mallory aside while they were in Misty's class and told them the plan. "I want you two standing outside the door after we all go into the conference room in case we need you to step in."

"Of course, Miss Cordelia," Mallory said immediately. "Whatever you need," Coco added. Mallory asked, “Should we include Misty? The more witches fighting the better, right?” Cordelia shook her head, “Misty doesn’t need to fight right now, being so fresh out of Hell and all.”

Michael and Cordelia paid John Henry a visit in his room. There was no way Michael would let her go alone, and she didn't want to. When they barged into his room, John Henry was terrified that they were going to kill him. He looked up at them from where he sat on the bed. Michael looked pissed beyond measure, while Cordelia looked unsettlingly calm...her poker face was back. 

Her eyes were blank as she told him what he was going to do in exchange for _maybe_ walking out of the Academy with his life. Maybe, but that was better than nothing. "Tell Aerial and the others that it's already done. You've already given me the poison," Cordelia said.

He replied, "About that...they already believe that." Cordelia harshly asked, "What?" He was quick to fill her in, "When you were rushed to the hospital, I told them you were on your way there. I just let them assume that I poisoned you." Her voice was more calm this time, "Good... what made you do that?"

He wanted to tell her how much he liked her and beg for her forgiveness but he knew that would make Michael snap. He settled with, "You're a good person. I tried to tell them that you didn't deserve what they're planning. But, they wouldn't back off. That's why I took the opportunity to mislead them. I was trying to find us all a way out of this."

Michael scoffed, "You're just trying to help." His arm went around Cordelia's waist to keep her close and away from _him_.

"Call Aerial and sale it. Tell him how distraught I am and that I've barely left my room," Cordelia ordered, "Do it now, so we can hear."

John Henry made a group call to Aerial, Baldwin, and Behold. He went into detail about how much blood she'd lost, how she'd been so upset that she locked herself in her room, and how surprising it was that Michael had been upset too. During that part, Cordelia could sense Michael getting more and more angry. She'd leaned to his ear, "Stay calm. Don't make any noise or they'll hear. We'll take care of this soon. Just breathe."

Cordelia and Michael went back to her bedroom after the call. She ended up on her back, undressed from the waist down, with Michael's face between her legs. "You should let me make you feel good after the shit they put you through," he'd said. _Let me_ , words that seldom left Michael's mouth. But feel good, indeed. His tongue swirled around her clit meticulously. He'd go down every so often and stroke at the walls inside her entrance, then part through her folds before finding her clit again.

She whimpered and moaned at every point of contact. With one hand buried in the sheet and the other in Michael's hair, the pleasure was fucking spectacular. Her mouth dropped open on a breathy moan as her back arched. He'd brought her to the edge numerous times, and when her back was arching, much like it was now, he'd abandon her clit to put his tongue to work inside her. He'd massage her walls to make sure she was still getting something out of it, but he’d keep her from cumming. He wanted it to be breathtaking for her when she did get off.

This time, however, there was no sign of him stopping or even slowing down. He was going to let her have it. Cordelia was whimpering, she still managed to hear him mumble what sounded like, "Cum for me," and she let it go. Her mind was blown as her orgasm rushed through her in powerful waves.

Her whimpers turned into moans. She moaned, and moaned, and moaned. Her eyes couldn't stay open through the force of it. Her hand, however, tightened in Michael's blonde locks as her other practically ripped the sheet off the bed. Here she was, letting the Antichrist take her to Heaven and back once again.

It lasted unusually long, Cordelia loved every second of it. Apparently, Michael did too, because once she calmed down, he moved away only long enough to catch his breath before diving back in.

He ate her until he got her off three more times before he finally left her alone. He laid beside her, taking in the unmistakable glow she had. The glow of an amazing orgasm...or a few. His wish had come true, she looked absolutely breathless. She looked at him and he said, "Don't worry about anything, we can demolish them."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Her hands went to his pants, working the button loose and the zipper down. Next thing he knew; his penis was out. Her hand was on it. Then, her mouth was on it. His hand gripped her hair as he felt her warm mouth and throat envelop him. She moved up and down him fast, licking and sucking until he came and felt her talented lips and tongue gathered his sperm and she swallowed. “Fuck, you’re great,” he groaned.

The following two days, things at the Academy went on as normal. Classes were still held and dinner went the same. Only now, everyone’s eyes were on John Henry whenever they were together for dinner. No one interacted with him any other time, other than Michael and Cordelia, which was only for the purpose of making sure he stayed on track with their strategy.

The second night, Madison tore into him with, “Why would you do something so fucked up? I’ve done plenty of shitty stuff. None of that involved forcing a miscarriage on a woman who tried to have a baby for years. Even I realize how shitty that is.”

He didn’t know what to say. He finally said, “I don’t know, alright? I was pressured into it. I like Cordelia, the longer I was around her the more I knew that I couldn’t go through with it.” Madison glanced at Cordelia and Michael. Cordelia seemed unaffected, but Michael looked like he was slowly filling with rage.

Madison was sick of looking at John Henry, she was hoping if she pushed it that Michael would snap and beat his ass. She asked, “You like Cordelia?” When he nodded, Cordelia could already feel herself getting annoyed, she knew where Madison was going with this.

Madison smirked at him. “You have a hard-on for Cordelia.” John Henry started, “No, I d-.”

Zoe leaned over to Madison and quietly asked, “What are you doing? Don’t you think Cordelia’s been through enough lately?” Madison ignored her to quickly interrupt him, “That’s totally why you didn’t do it. You knew Cordelia would never bang you if you killed her child.”

Cordelia loudly said, “Shut the fuck up!” She could tell Michael was angrier than she was. She placed her hand on top of his forearm and soothingly squeezed it, “Tune her out.” She knew Madison didn’t know about the very real boner John Henry did have for her on his first night here. She knew, and Michael knew, and she knew Michael was pissed at John Henry because of it. Cordelia tried to calm him down, whispering calmly in his ear about how Madison was just trying to start a fight. She’d learned how Madison’s mind worked over the years, and she could tell she was looking for Michael to whip John Henry right in front of them.

Madison let out one last smartass remark to John Henry of, “Tell the truth. Were you hoping Cordelia would drop to her knees and suck you off after you came clean?” She gave him a sarcastic look and said, “Because that is _so_ heroic.” John Henry looked at her like she was the biggest bitch in the world, “You’re a brat.” He got up and went to his room.

That was a good thing too, because Cordelia was barely able to help Michael control himself. “Think about our plan, you can’t kill him now,” she reminded him over and over until he calmed down.

Today was the day they were putting everything at stake. Cordelia sent Aerial an email that read, “I’m calling an emergency meeting today at 10 AM at Miss Robichaux’s. Something tragic has happened involving Michael and the baby. I’m keeping true on my word of keeping you and your Council in the loop. A plane has been sent for you. Thanks, Cordelia Goode, Supreme.”

Cordelia, Michael, and her witches were prepared. Now, they simply had to wait for them to show up and hope everything worked out in their favor.


	14. Natural Actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warlocks show up for the meeting.

It was almost 10 AM. Aerial had earlier replied to Cordelia's email to let her know they would be there. She knew him and the others were probably thrilled, thinking their plan had worked and the witches were all too dumb to figure it out. Cordelia and Michael sat side by side in the conference room, waiting for the warlocks to show up. Myrtle and Queenie were on her right side while Zoe and Madison were on Michael's left. John Henry sat on the other side of the table across from Myrtle.

Cordelia told Mallory and Coco to linger in the living room until the warlocks showed up. She instructed them to let them in and lead them to the conference room. Then, they were to close the door behind the warlocks and wait on the other side in case they were needed. The two witches increased their numbers to eight against four. That was if John Henry jumped in on the warlocks’ side, if he didn't then they would only be against Aerial, Baldwin, and Behold.

Cordelia and Michael were holding hands, this was nerve-wracking even though their odds were good. Michael leaned over to her ear, "Everything will be fine. We're stronger than them. I won't let them hurt you." Cordelia looked over at him and smiled, he'd actually calmed her nerves.

"Thanks, I needed that," she said to him. Then, to everyone, "Remember we all need to look sad and you all need to look sympathetic instead of pissed." Madison spoke up, "Don't worry, Cordy. I'm an actress, remember?"

Seconds later there was a knock. Mallory opened the door, "They're here for the meeting," and stepped inside to let Aerial, Baldwin, and Behold in. Coco had walked behind them. Mallory stepped back out and closed the door. Both of the two witches took their place outside the door while the warlocks sat down. Aerial was across from Cordelia, Baldwin across from Michael, and Behold was on Baldwin's other side which was across from Zoe.

Cordelia greeted them, "Welcome. As you know, I called this meeting this morning. I wanted to let you know-" She'd made sure that her voice was laced with sadness and heartache as she spoke, but now she'd cut her statement off to quietly sob and let tears fall from her eyes as she looked down at the table. She knew she had to make them believe it, and it was surprisingly easy to make herself cry. All she had to do was think about how evil their plan really was and the tears came.

Michael let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her. He pulled her close, kissing her temple, as she put an elbow to the table to hide her face from them while she wiped at the tears. She figured it'd be more believable for them if she acted like she didn't want to cry in front of them.

Cordelia sniffled before wiping her face again and dropping her arm to her lap. She looked up at Aerial with tear filled eyes. "What happened?" he asked with faux concern. The three warlocks all prided themselves internally, thinking their plan had worked. They masked their joy as they pretended to care about Cordelia's feelings and what she was about to say. John Henry watched, he found her very convincing. He would believe whatever she said next if he didn't know this was all an act.

Myrtle reached over to lovingly pat Cordelia's shoulder for good measure. She gently said, "It's ok, Dear. Tell them." Cordelia let them see her visibly swallowed down a sob. She let her voice break as she said, "I lost the b-baby." Michael pulled her into him again, bringing a thumb up to wipe away the fresh tears that escaped. He shushed her, “Shh…just get through this and you can go lay down.” The other witches gave their best sympathetic looks toward Cordelia.

“When did this happen?” Baldwin asked. Cordelia placed her hands on top of the table, looking down as she picked at them. She furrowed her brows before looking at each warlock as she sadly said, “You don’t have to worry about Michael’s baby being born now.”

Cordelia noticed that they seemed to believe her. She heard Behold start to say something as she quickly glanced at the witches on both sides of her as she wiped her face clean. “Now!” she screamed. All the witches and Michael jumped up. Cordelia stared at Aerial as she waved her hand, ripping his throat out.

Baldwin and Behold jumped up to fight back. Madison and Zoe worked together to freeze Behold in place. Queenie quickly went over to stand on the other side of the table in front of Baldwin and stabbed herself in the chest with a pencil, causing him to feel the same. Baldwin looked down and Michael snapped his fingers, making his heart explode in his chest.

John Henry jumped up and stood next to the wall after seeing the brutality. Madison used her pyrokinesis to set Behold’s hands on fire. Myrtle saw that the starlet and Zoe were toying with him, she walked over to them as Behold screamed, “Girls, don’t toy with this buffoon. He’s not worth it.” She threw her hand out, throwing him back against the edge of the filing cabinet, impaling his chest on the sharp edge. They all watched as Behold took his last gasp of breath and died.

They’d done it. They’d killed them without trouble. They all turned to John Henry, who was still standing by the wall. Michael threw his hand up and twisted it in the air, bringing John Henry to him. Michael wrapped his hand in his shirt and angrily said, “Now, you. You deserve to watch your brothers die before meeting your own miserable death after the way you came here and manipulated us.”

John Henry frightfully said, “Please, don’t. I told you all the truth and aided in you all killing them. What more do you want?”

Cordelia stepped to Michael’s side and coldly asked John Henry, “Are others going to come for us after we killed them?”

“No! I don’t think so.”

Cordelia stared at him with a steely gaze, “Michael’s going to release you. We’re letting you go back to Hawthorne’s. If any of the warlocks mention coming for us for any reason, you better get them off our back. If not, I will burn you at the stake. You are to never come here unless it would be beneficial for us all. Do you understand?”

John Henry hurriedly said, “Yes, I understand.” Looked like his crush and desire for her wasn’t going to amount to anything. They all hated him. At least he could make it out of this with his life.

Michael looked at Cordelia, “I was really looking forward to killing him.” John Henry watched as Cordelia’s expression softened for Michael and she replied, “I know. If he doesn’t hold up his end of the bargain you can kill him then.” Michael let go of John Henry’s shirt and Cordelia harshly said, “Get out.”

When he scurried over and opened the door, Cordelia saw Mallory and Coco block his way out and look into the room with worry on their faces. Cordelia was proud that they were doing what they were told, she was proud of all her witches and Michael. Cordelia told Mallory and Coco, “Let him leave. He knows better than to try anything.”

After he was gone, Cordelia looked around at all of them, “I’m so proud of every one of you. You did amazing.” They all shared smiles and Madison said, “I’m impressed with your acting skills.” Cordelia laughed and said, “Now, we just need to clean this mess up.”

Later, they had a celebratory dinner. Cordelia ordered out and made sure she had all of their favorite foods. Misty was also invited, and they filled her in on everything. “Y’all could have clued me in. I would’ve helped ya get rid of those sickos,” she’d said. Cordelia smiled at her, “We know. We just didn’t want to push you into a fight so soon.”

When everyone else went to bed for the night, Michael and Cordelia went to their bedroom. They were standing by the bed. Michael kissed her and let his hand trail down her arm, squeezing it along the way. His hand stopped just above her wrist as he pulled out of the kiss. Looking into her eyes, he said, “You were fantastic today. So believable and tough.”

Cordelia could feel the suggestive tone in what he said next. “You can fake your ass off. Makes me wonder what else you fake.” His free hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her close enough so that she could feel him starting to get hard. She gasped, wanting nothing more than for him to sink deep inside her.

He smirked at her as he pulled her body against his cock again, letting her feel how hard he was getting. He lowly said, “If it wasn’t for how tightly you wrap around me and how wet you get, I would start to worry.” He full on grinned as she gasped again and brought her hands up to his chest.

He stepped forward, pushing her down on the bed while he stayed on top of her. “I’m going to give you a good fucking like you deserve. After everything that happened today, you need it harder than usual.” When he saw Cordelia’s eyes widen, he seductively laughed before kissing her. Cordelia didn’t know how he could possibly fuck her harder than he already did.

Michael pulled out of the kiss and they quickly undressed each other. Cordelia felt his fingers push inside her, moaning and arching at the touch. Michael tsked, “Cordelia, Cordelia, Cordelia…you already so wet for me.” She moaned again and threw an arm around his shoulders, clutching at him with both hands as he started thrusting his fingers.

His fingers were gone as suddenly as they had appeared. He brought the tip of his cock to her entrance; she could feel it resting there. She needed him so bad, she wriggled against him once. He said, “You’re going to want to brace yourself.”

He threw his cock inside her, making his hips smack against hers impactfully. He groaned loudly as Cordelia’s mouth dropped open into a loud moan of its own. He paused fully inside her, laughing a low, aroused, teasing sound. Cordelia harshly clutched onto him as she felt him slowly dragging his cock out of her.

He was completely out for a brief moment before thrusting back into her just as hard. Cordelia’s whole body was pushed back at the impact. He grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her into him, making sure she took every inch of him. She felt his fingers digging into her hips as he thrusted into her over and over.

Each smack of his hips was as brutal as the last. “ _Oh!”_ Cordelia let out in an almost painful sounding moan. He managed to ease her grip on him enough so he could look down into her eyes as he fucked her. He got faster; there was definitely some slight pain, but Cordelia liked it…needed it.

Moans continuously left her as Michael got substantially harder and faster.   _“Fuck…Michael…,”_ she whined. There was no doubt that this was the hardest he’d ever given it to her. He let go of her hip with his left hand to prop himself up on his elbow.

He was still holding her other hip, never slowing or easing up on her. He clenched his jaw as he tried to keep from cumming in her, he didn’t want to stop any time soon. He told her, “Hold onto my hips and keep yourself from pushing away from me. I’ll play with your clit if you help me keep getting fully inside you.”

She gasped as she did as she was told. She let out a high-pitched whine when Michael kept his word and his finger started rubbing up and down on her clit at full speed. Her fingers dug into his hips this time, knowing hers were already bruised and his were about to be the same way.

The rough, fast fucking and his fingers made moan after moan leave her. She was being loud for him this time without his verbal coaxing. Her back arched and she held him through it as she violently contracted around him. She screamed his name; she couldn’t hold it back as her orgasm ripped through her. The power of it brought her to the verge of delirium.

Her eyes squeezed shut while she moaned through the remainder of it. Michael grunted loudly and she felt him cum a great amount inside her…more than usual. The warmness of it soothed her and she opened her eyes as she came back down.

Michael’s hand left her clit to plant on the bed. Cordelia saw how sweaty he was. She wiped a hand across his forehead, getting rid of the sweat that was there. She was breathing hard, but he was panting from his effort. She put her hands on each of his cheeks, “I love you.”

He slowly pulled out of her, “I love you, too.” He climbed over to lay down beside her. He grabbed her hand and held to it as they both laid on their backs. He turned his head to look at her, “I was thinking we should go out and do something outside of the Academy. Is that something you would like?”

She met his eyes as she turned to her side to face him. “That would be great.” She chuckled.

“What?” he asked.

She replied, “That’s going to have to wait a few days. I don’t think I can walk…like at all.”


	15. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia & her boys.. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this fic for now. Don't know of anything I would want to add to this. But, I'm open to ideas for one shots. Not sure I want to do another full on story for this couple.

Cordelia and Michael got dressed for their date night. He had on a gray dress shirt and black pants. Cordelia had a harder time getting dressed. She rummaged through her closet, wanting to look perfect for their first official date. She was just over seventeen weeks pregnant and she already had a small baby bump. She pulled on a hot pink dress and black heels. 

She went over to check out her appearance in the mirror, worried about how she looked. Michael came up behind her as she turned to get a side view in the mirror. He put his arms around her, letting his hands rest on her bump. "You look beautiful. I'm so happy that's my baby in there." Cordelia smiled at him in the mirror as she placed her hands over his, "Me too. Soon we'll have a baby Michael running around."

Michael chuckled, "Oh no, we'll have to keep an eye on him." He kissed her temple, "I'd much rather have a baby Cordelia."

Michael took her to a local art museum. Cordelia hadn't been there in forever and it was Michael's first time. The museum was offering free drinks, which neither of them partook in. They walked around as they looked at the art and noticed a few of the other people getting far too drunk for the setting they were in.

Michael grabbed Cordelia's hand and directed her attention to a man, who was obviously hammered, stumbling around. They both watched as he stumbled and fell against the wall. They couldn't help but laugh. Before they could get their laughter under control, the man stood up, took a few wobbly steps, and ended up falling in the floor along the opposite wall, spilling his drink on a painting in the process.

Cordelia and Michael's laughter burst out louder than before. "He's like a baby deer," Michael said as he laughed and wiped at the tears that were falling from his eyes. Cordelia laughed harder at the comment. She finally calmed down enough to say, "I tried to feel bad for him, but he did it to himself." She wiped at her own teary eyes, "I wonder if they'll make him pay for that painting."

The two of them tried to be quiet, earning some looks themselves, but it was impossible. Especially so for Cordelia, when the man tried to stand back up and was met with security, Michael offered hilarious commentary through the whole ordeal. Security led the man out. One of the other museum goers looked at Michael and Cordelia with a smile and joked, "He was having a good ole time. Wonder if he was trying to liven the art up?"

After more rounds of giggles and walking around to look at more of the art, Michael took her to a nice restaurant. While they were eating, Cordelia said, "I've had a great time tonight. It's been fun, I didn't know you were so funny." They shared a smile, Michael replied, "We both needed some fun after everything." He sat his fork down to reach across the small table and grab her hand. He stroked the back of it with his thumb, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Cordelia's smile got wider as she squeezed his hand, "I love you, Michael. You're amazing." She let go of his hand and stood up. Michael watched as she grabbed the back of her chair and scooted it around the table to sit beside him. His eyes locked with hers, wondering what drew the need for sudden closeness out of her. "I don't care if I just made our table look way less fancy than before," she said, referring to the fact that everyone else in the restaurant was sitting opposite of each other instead of side by side.

Michael felt her hand fall to his lap. She leaned against him, her left shoulder resting against his right arm as her hand started rubbing over his cock. He was mesmerized by her, not being able to break her gaze. "Are you done eating?" she asked.

"Yes," he said hoarsely as he felt her getting him hard. He hadn't expected her to make a move on him while they were out. He was almost always the one to initiate sex. That was the way he liked it; he'd flexed his control over their sex life since it had started. He fucked her when and how he pleased, with only a few exceptions. Tonight, he was going to wait until they got home and fuck her brains out for hours. He had planned on going until she pleaded with him that she couldn't take anymore.

His plans went out the window. Her hand rubbed and gently grabbed at his cock through his pants. She hummed out her approval. He was still staring into her big brown eyes when she whispered, "I need to feel your big, fat cock. Follow me to the bathroom?" He nodded as she got up and disappeared.

His cock strained hard against his pants. He stood, angled his hand in front him to try to hide his boner as he made his way to the women's bathroom. He waited outside. Cordelia quickly checked the stalls. It was empty, so she pushed the door open, grabbed Michael's hand, and shamelessly pulled him into a stall with her.

The door shut and they were immediately all over each other. Her arms were around his neck while his were around her waist. They desperately kissed as their hands started grabbing at one another. Cordelia grabbed his cock as Michael pulled the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders and freed her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Michael's hands covered her breasts, squeezing them. He moved his hands to hold to the sides of her breasts so his mouth could capture a nipple. She moaned softly as she undid his pants to push her hand inside. She took him in her hand, stroking him as he switched nipples over and over again.

Her free hand held to the back of his head as her head tilted back against the stall. His lips, his tongue...and his teeth…felt fucking wonderful. She freed his cock from his pants and underwear, stroking it faster and harder than before. She bit her lip to stay quiet. It was good that they'd previously had experience with having to stay quiet because they heard someone else enter the bathroom.

They didn't stop. Michael even bit down on her nipple and roughly tugged it as if he was testing her ability to stay quiet. Their eyes met while he still had a nipple in his mouth, he pushed a hand up her dress and pushed her thong to the side.

Cordelia felt two fingers go inside her, thrusting hard and curling to rub along her g-spot. She squeezed his cock harder, feeling it throb. They heard the other person leave and Michael pulled his mouth off her and his fingers out of her to get her thong off. He stuffed it in his pocket before picking Cordelia up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly pushed inside her.

He pressed the back of her body into the stall as he started giving it to her...slow. Slow and lovingly. This was a first. He wasn't beating her pussy like a punching bag like he had every other time before. She held to the back of his head and his shoulder as she relished in the feeling.

The slow, gentle thrusts felt as good as the fast, hard ones she was used to. "Ohh, Michael..." She bit her lip. She couldn't help but think he was making love to her. They couldn't stop staring at each other. The most romantic sex they'd ever had was in a bathroom stall at a restaurant, but that didn't matter.

Michael groaned and leaned into her lips for a kiss. He adjusted his hold on her to get a hand between them... between her legs to be exact. He used his finger to rub at her clit. He was close to cumming and he wanted her to cum with him. He broke the kiss, rubbing up and down on that precious bud faster. Both of their lips parted as their breathing got ragged.

He twitched inside her, making her eyes flutter in response. He watched her get flushed as she let out a low but very pleasurable sounding, "Oh." She thought everything about him felt great, his cock...his finger...the way he was strong enough to hold her up. Her head tilted back again as her back arched and she bit down on her bottom lip.

Michael gasped and unloaded in her as soon as he felt her pussy tightening around him. He kept going, milking every contraction he could get out of her. They stopped and Cordelia looked at him with glassy eyes. She took a deep breath and kissed him, feeling him still his movements inside her. She broke the kiss and he pulled his cock out.

The slower, more romantic sex was great, but Michael still fucked the shit out of Cordelia at the Academy later that night. Making her whimper at the intensity and finally begging him to stay out of her for the rest of the night. Michael loved fucking her so much that it was hard for him to leave her alone. He knew she loved it too, but it was hard for him to connect that she'd barely be able to move afterwards until it'd already happened.

After seeing how sore she was and how she had to stay in bed the entire next day, he'd cuddled up to her and promised to ease up on her. And he did, for him anyway. He never gave it to her more than twice a night after that. She chuckled and told him, "I love your cock and you, but I still need to be capable of walking. Thanks for understanding." 

Through the rest of her pregnancy, Cordelia took the doctor's advice from when she was in the hospital and found a reputable OB/GYN and kept a check on everything with the baby and herself. Michael always went along with her, giving her support and satisfying his own interest in seeing their baby over ultrasounds. They both loved hearing the heartbeat and knowing that the baby was perfectly healthy.

They wanted to keep the gender a surprise until around week twenty-six when neither of them could wait any longer. When they found out it was a boy, Cordelia smiled at Michael when the doctor left the room and said, "Our little Michael." He smiled at her, his heart warming at the comment. Knowing that wasn't what they were naming him, but it was sweet that she thought of the baby as an extension of him. "I love him already," he said.

Her pregnancy was a breeze. There were no issues. When she went into labor, Michael stayed in the room with her the whole twenty-five hours. Labor was rough, she finally broke and got an epidural three hours before it was time to push. Michael was the only one in the delivery room with her, which is how they wanted it. They wanted to welcome the baby on their own, well besides the doctor and nurses.

Despite labor being rough, Cordelia and the baby were fine. The doctor laid the baby on Cordelia's chest after Michael cut the umbilical cord. Both of them cried at how perfect he was and how happy they were that he was finally here. They named him Elijah Michael and made Myrtle his godmother.

Myrtle was thrilled when they told her. All the witches visited and raved about how adorable Elijah was, saying he looked like the perfect combination of Cordelia and Michael.

Two weeks later, they were settled at the Academy with the baby. They worked today to be the best parents and to take care of him. They both loved him unconditionally and felt like he brought them closer together.

Cordelia put Elijah into his crib after he'd fallen asleep. She laid down in her bed beside Michael. They faced each other and he put an arm over her. He kissed her and then pulled away with a sigh.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"I want to fuck you so bad, but I know I can't."

Cordelia smirked at him. She stuck her hand down his pajama pants and underwear. She stroked him until he was rock hard. "Oh, I can take care of you," she said cockily. He groaned in reply as she eased his cock out of his clothing. "Stand up beside the bed and I'll suck on it for you." She let go of him and he quickly jumped up and went around to stand next to her side of the bed. She slowly sat up, turned, and put her feet to the floor.

She stroked him once before letting her hand rest around his base and easing her mouth down his length. She took all of him, deepthroating him as she sucked and licked. Using her hand to pump him when she would slowly drag her lips up his length and to his head. Swirling her tongue there before taking him down her throat again.

Michael groaned above her over and over again. Her hand, lips, tongue, and throat were all like magic. She was definitely the Supreme of many things. He grabbed her hair as she got faster and faster. Sucking him for all he's worth until he groaned loudly and came in her mouth.

She gave him blowjobs twice most days and kept her jaws sore until she was healed. Then, they started having sex again whenever they had the chance. They still made time for it every though Elijah took up most of their time.

When Elijah was three months shy of his second birthday, Michael arranged for Zoe and Myrtle to babysit so he could take Cordelia out. They watched a movie and he took her to the same restaurant where they had their first date. While they were waiting for their food, he walked around to her side of the table and dropped down on one knee beside her. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him pull a small jewelry box out of his pocket and open it to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever laid eyes on. She met his eyes.

"Cordelia Goode, will you marry me?"

She felt a few tears spill over as she replied with a heartfelt, "Yes!" He got the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. They held hands as they both stood and pulled each other into a hug. They got some claps and cheers from nearby people. They exchanged emotional 'I love you's before sitting down and finishing their meal. Michael chuckled and said, "I was scared you would say no."

"Are you kidding? You know how much I love you," Cordelia replied. "I am surprised that you picked out such a beautiful ring." He smirked, "I had some help from the girls."

Seven months later they were married. They had an extravagant wedding outside behind the Academy. It was gorgeous, the wedding Cordelia had always dreamed of but wasn't able to have the first time around. Elijah was the ring bearer. Myrtle walked Cordelia down the aisle. Zoe, Misty, Mallory, Madison, Coco, and Queenie were all bridesmaids.

Cordelia wore a tight-fitting lacy wedding dress which Michael could barely contain himself from ripping while they were in Hawaii for their honeymoon. They'd flown there on the Academy's private plane directly after the reception, only taking time to grab their luggage and say goodbye to Elijah. Cordelia was so happy to be his wife that she wore the wedding dress for the short flight.

They stayed in Hawaii for a week. Both of them enjoyed the sights and the swimming, though half of their time was spent in their hotel room. They had amazing sex continuously throughout the nights, alternating between being rough and being gentle. Michael had learned that he could have sex with her more often if he wasn't so rough with her every time.

They both took full advantage of their time together and found it to be super pleasurable. Plus, they didn't have to be quiet. They made each other cum so many times it was insane. Fucking and oral and handies and fingers.

It was only days after they returned to the Academy when Cordelia found out she was pregnant with their second child. This time they were both over the moon with excitement and joy. They had another boy, Lucas Gabriel.

Later down the road, Cordelia, Michael, and the others all knew Elijah and Lucas were special. The boys had exhibited extremely strong powers that started on each of their sixth birthdays. They were just as powerful as Cordelia and Michael...and at such a young age, it was impossible that they were merely warlocks. The Coven researched for years until finally, when the boys were ten and thirteen years old, Cordelia found the answer in an ancient book that she found hidden in the back of the greenhouse.

The book had accidentally been stacked with books about botany decades ago and thrown onto a shelf to be forgotten about. Cordelia had entered the room to find a watering can when her divination kept urging her to look on the bookshelf. She ran her hands along the spines of the books and grabbed it, pulling it out. Her powers helped her flip it open to the page that had all the answers.

Her jaw dropped. She transmutated to her bedroom to find Michael right away. She read to him, "When the Antichrist turns his back on Satan, though a near impossibility, his seed are now marked. Marked with the ability to create Angels. This creation cannot happen with merely any human or witch, the only time it is possible is through conception with an exceptional witch, the Supreme. There has been one account of this in 1784 where the former Antichrist, Christopher Xavier, procreated with an unnamed Supreme. While Xavier and the Supreme were private about the matter, news of the Angel got out. The Coven was tight lipped, never referring to the Supreme or Angel by name to outsiders for fear of what could happen. In hopes to preserve the Coven, they headed south from Massachusetts to New Orleans, Louisiana. The Supreme later died in the early 1800s. It has been reported by members of the Coven that the Supreme died in front of them due to an undisclosed ailment and they witnessed Xavier and the Angel transcend into Heaven with her. While these reports have not been proven to be factual, Xavier and the Angel were never seen or heard from again. There has been no reported Antichrist since. All that is known for a fact is that the Supreme’s successor was Marianne Wharton.”

When she finished reading, her and Michael exchanged a look and they both felt tears welling up in their eyes. “They’re Angels, Michael,” she said. She closed the book, sitting it down on the bed. She sat down beside it and sobbed. Michael scooted over to her side and hugged her to his chest. She could hardly believe how her life had turned out. She tried desperately to get pregnant for years only to fail every time. Then, she was distraught when she first learned that she had gotten pregnant by the Antichrist. She went on to love Elijah more than anything and she loved Michael with all her heart. She was nothing but happy when she had gotten pregnant again. Now, she had found out that her children were literal Angels.

Her life was drastically different than it had been long ago. She leaned up to look at Michael. He wiped away her tears and his own. “I love you, Elijah, and Lucas more than anything,” she said. He smiled at her, “Me too, Baby, me too.”


End file.
